


The Doctor dances again

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Smut [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abortion, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor are together for several months now (before all the parallel world stuff happened) and they love each other more than ever. They have a few advetures together and are faced with sveral problems that are challenging their relationship. (Some chapters are just PWP but there is a plot sometimes. I try to keep it even... but it's hard. Depends on my mood) - complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor dances again

Rose and the Doctor were sitting in Jackie's living room on the couch. It has been months since their first kiss but they still hadn't told Rose's mother. Rose feared that she'd forbid her to travel with him and as the Doctor was not really looking forward to getting slapped again - which he was sure was gonna happen - he didn't push her.

Jackie sat in the big winged chair flipping channels while the Doctor was reading. He was completly sunken in the book. His eyes rushing over the pages. He needed only a few minutes for two pages. Considering that he was reading 'Faust' by Goethe this was rather impressive. Rose had read a few lines and she needed minutes to only understand one of them. She was again amazed by his genius mind. He was always like that; a showing off know-it-all but he really knew it all. He couldn't say everything he knew without showing off. Every human would be impressed simply by his intelligent look. They once met Einstein and after about an hour - Rose couldn't even keep up with their thaughts for two minutes - Einstein himself couldn't follow his thaughts anymore. Well, Rose understood his theory that time was relative and in that topic noone could outsmart her Doctor... at least noone alive. 

Her mother interrupted her thoughts by yawning. Then she got up and said "There's nothing on telly. Besides I'm tired." She handed Rose the remote and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Sweetheart." 

The Doctor didn't notice until Rose streched her legs and rested them on his lap. He looked up. She loved that look of confusion when he just woke up from a totally different world.

"My mom's gone sleeping" Rose said smiling. The Doctor smiled to and placed the book on the table and pulled her onto his lap placing his arms around her waist and holding her tight. Her fingers brushed his jaw line which was, due to not shaving in the morning, covered by a slight brown stubble. She loved the feeling of it on her fingers and imedeatedly had to think about how it would feel on more delicate parts of her body. He kissed her and his tongue ran over her bottom lip pleading to be let in. Her hands tangled in his thick, smooth hair pulling him closer to her. He pushed her softly onto her back now being on top of her, pinning her to the soft couch. She opened her mouth and his tongue darted inside. He explored her mouth and elicted a low moan from her when he ran over the roof of her mouth. Her right leg wrapped wround his hip and as she arched her hips up she felt him hard against her. He growled and ran over the side of her body. Her hands disentangled from his hair and moved to his chest pushing him up. They were both breathing heavily.

"Doctor..." she started "Not here..." He pouted slightly but knew why she'd stopped him. But he still felt the almost painful errection and due to Rose's clothes being slightly twisted her breast were half exposed - anyway she was wearing a tight tank top without a bra and pink cotton shors that barely covered any skin. He grabbed her chin and kissed her. Then he seized her hand and placed it onto his trousers. She looked down and the up again.

"Doctor..." she said with slowly fading resistance as he arched his hips into her touch. She got off the sofa and knelt down infront of him. She disposed of his trousers and boxers and then took him into her mouth. Her tongue circled his tip and her tried to surpress a moan - but failed. His hands tangled up in her hair forcing her to take more of his length into her mouth. She moved slowly then faster up and down and he growled again nearly over the edge. Rose looked right into his eyes as he came into her mouth and she swallowed around him. His now softening cock slid out of her mouth and he let out a final low moan as she ran her tongue across his whole lenght. He put his boxers back on leaving his trousers on the ground and pulled Rose back on his lap.

"I wish I could sleep in your bed... though sleep is not the right word." He whispered into her ear. She smiled and got up.

"I'm kinda tired." She ran through his hair. "See ya tomorrow, Doctor." She left the room waggling her hips more than usual. At the door to her room she turned around giving him a seducing look.

"Tomorrow evening we'll be back in the TARDIS." she smiled and then shut her door behind her. His heartbeat was still faster than usually so he decided to rest. He put off his suit jacket and his tie Placing them together with his trousers over the arm rest of the big chair. He slid under the - slightly too short - covers and drifted of into a light sleep. He woke up before Rose or Jackie did - his brain didn't need nearly as much rest as humans' which was actually quite silly seeing as he used his brain so much more. He dressed and made some tea. To his surprise Rose walked into the kitchen just when he finished his first cup of tea. Her hair was messy and she was still sleepy. She stopped next to the cair he was sitting on and he wrapped an arm around her hip. She rand a hand trough his hair tilting his head back and then bend down to kiss him. She sat down and he poured her some tea. Her eyes were fixed on her steaming cup and he retraced every line of her sleepy face with his eyes.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked. She blushed slightly.

"I didn't sleep very well..." he looked worried.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked lifting her head.

"No, it's just... I couldn't sleep without you in my bed." She lowered her eyes. He beamed. That girl always surprised him She was always so brave and looked into the eye of danger, sacrificing herself without a second thaught but she couldn't sleep without him at her side. "How was your night?" She asked.

"Oh, I had wonderful dreams about tonight." He grinned. "I'd like to try something new..." He was interrupted by Jackie entering the kitchen.

"Hey, sleepy head. You up already?" She sounded as surprised as the Doctor who now handed her a cup of steaming tea.

"Yup." She said. He loved her 'I just got up' voice and knew she'd rather crawl back into bed than sit here with her mother and her secret boyfriend. Secret boyfriend. That sounded ridiculous. Noone who still had their things together would call the man right opposite to her a 'secret boyfriend'. It was just not enough to express their feelings and the Doctor was far to old - and attractive - for the term of a boyfriend. 

"Doctor, did you hurt yourself yesterday evening?" She asked sitting down. As she saw the confused look on the Doctors face she added "because I heard you moan...maybe I was just dreaming..." Rose blushed as she realized that her mother had heard the Doctor's orgasmn. His eyes widened.

"Err, yes." He said quickly. "I bumped my... toes on the table... nothing to worry about." He smiled. Rose laughed. His head spun from Jackie's eyes to Rose's as he felt her foot on his thigh.

"What are you going to do today?" Jackie asked as Rose run her foot towards his hardening length. 

"Nothing..." he said a little distracted by surpressing a moan when her toes brushed his trousers right between his legs.

"I thaught we might go shopping" Jackie answered not noticing what was going on under the tabel. "and maybe eat chips" Jackie continued. It was very hard for the Doctor to concentrate on her words.

"I think that's a good idea..." he said and looked at Rose. "What do you think?" She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." 

They were walking down the street and looking into the shops. The Doctor's hand in Rose's. It was usual for them. They did that even before they gave in to their feelings. Only that now Rose walked closer to him. Jackie didn't notice. 

"That shop is good! I always see a lot you'd like" Jackie said stopping in front of a big clothes shop. "It's new... only been here for two months." she explained. They entered. The Doctor was overwhelmed by perfume. He buried his nose in Rose's hair breathing her in to shield his nose from the scent.

After about half an hour Rose had colleted some stuff and she was trying them on. He leaned against the wall next to her fitting room. They had lost Jackie somewhere in the shop. Suddenly she pulled him in. She wore the short rose dress he had picked. He loved that colour on his pink and yellow girl. The tight dress underlined her thin yet curvy figure. His hands ran over the smooth fabric. 

"What to you think?" She said pulling him down by grabbing his tie. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other. 

"The dress suits you." She smiled let go off him and pushed him out the fitting room without even so much as kissing him. She was doing things like that the whole day. First her foot under the table in the kitchen, then seducing gazes over the whole day, licking over her lips countless times when they were eating chips and now she was only putting on tight short clothes which almost made him mount her right on the spot. He swore she'd get her pay back that night. He would tease her until she was begging him to fuck her. Jackie riped him out of that wonderful thought. 

"How's she doing?" she asked and he straightened his slightly lose tie.

"She just found a wonderful dress... so fine I suppose. You were right about the shop." Just then Rose walked out the fitting room in a pair of tight, black jeans and a purple blouse - through which he could see the outlines of her bra. 

"Wow..." Jackie said "You look..."

"Beautiful." The Doctor finished her sentence. Rose grinned.

"Oh! I saw something... I thought you might not like it but, anyway. I'll get it." Jackie said hurrying off to the other side of the shop. Rose got on her tip toes and whispered into the the Doctors ear.

"The bra is new, too." He moved her back into the cabin and started to unbutton her blouse but she batted his hands of and grinned.

"My mum will be back soon." She pushed him out again. He sighed but again looked forward to teasing her in the evening. Then Jackie returned but wouldn't show him what she had got. It took them a long time but finally Rose stepped out again. He gasped. Rose was wearing a long, black dress. The skirt was cut up til half her thigh. It was glittering due to diamonds worked into the slik fabric. She turned slowly and revealed the plunging neckline on her back which was V-shaped and stopped about two inches below her waist. It looked like a black downfall flowing down her body like the ones on the eight planet of the Hydra galaxy. Jackie got back into the cabin to collect the thing Rose had collected as Rose stepped closer to the Doctor once again whispering into his ear 

"I can't wait to take this off." She grinned and turned around to help her mother collecting the clothes. He grinned already going through possibilities of making her moan in pleasure. 

Finally the Doctor and Rose were back in the TARDIS. It has been a long day and the Doctor was carrying a lot of bags from her shopping tour. As he put them down on the captain's seat she hugged him from behind.

"Should I show you the dress again?" She whispered and ran a hand up his chest slightly lifting his shirt. He grabbed her wrists and turned now holding her wrists in one hand behind her back.

"You are incredible. Teasing me all day long. It's a miracle your mother hasn't noticed." He said. She grinned and tried to get her arms free but she couldn't fight the Time Lord's strong hands.

"Rose Tyler, I love you." He said looking down into her passionate eyes.

"I love you, too." She said. Then he bent down. His lips brushing her cheek then he placed a soft kiss on her earlope.

"Close your eyes and wait." He said and kissed her neck. She obeyed and he let go off her wrists.

She heard him get something from the bags on the captain's chair and then she felt his hand in hers. He guided her - still blind - to their room. She knew it was by the familiar scent. His intense scent and a touch of her perfume. He placed her onto the bed and climed on top of her. He sat on her as he told her to open her eyes. She saw that he was holding a silk ribbon. She saw where this was going and grinned. He kissed her and unbuttoned her white blouse to see that she was wearing a strapless bra. He smiled and again grabbed her wrist. He wrapped one one end of the silk ribbon around her wrist and the tied her to the headboard ot the bed. She nibbled on his earlope as he did. He sat back up and ran greedy hands over her body. He spueezed her breasts gently and then continued to massage her right breast while his right hand slid under her back unhooking her bra. She moaned due to the soft pressure of his hand on her nipple. He grinned as he saw how easy it was going to be for him to make her beg. He threw her bra across the room now squeezing her bare breast. His thumb flicked her hard nipple and he bend down his lip taking its place. She moaned an arched her chest up. He sucked on her breast licking over her nipple. He moved on to her other breast. Then he kissed he stomach slowly going down and he stopped right before her waistband. He went up again. Rose moaning as he drew a line across her smooth skin with his tongue. He crawled down and opened her trousers. One fingler slipped under her waist band slowly moving around her hip. She arched her hips up. He pulled her trousers down carassing her leg as he did so. She let out a low moan. He let her trousers slide to the ground. His hands slowly ran up her legs. Slightly spreading them further. He saw a dark spot on her knickers where her wetness started to soak through. He grinned. The patterns his hands drew getting even slower but he was steadily going north. He reached her knee and spread her legs further. Then he run his right hand up her inner thigh just to stop two inches from her centre going back to her knee. She moaned in frustration. He repeated the movement with his left hand then with his lips. She moaned. While he was still kissing her thigh one hand moved up to tickle her knickers. She groaned and arched into his touch. His other hand danced around the waistband of the lacey fabric finally pulling it down a bit. Then he stopped. 

"Don't-" he shut her up by his tongue going up her thigh. He bit her knickers and pulled them down with his mouth. She groaned. He threw her knickers across the room. He looked at her. She watched his eyes and spread her legs further. As she did so she saw a bulge form in his trousers. She grinned.

"Should I help you with... ah!" he shut her up again. This time it was an unexpected finger carassing her clit. She moaned loudly. He saw the hunger for more in her eyes and decided to keep her waiting. He slowly unbuttoned his suit jacket and pulled it off along with his tie. 

"Doctor!" She alsmost whined. He grinned. He unbuttoned his shirt with one hand while he started to masage her clit with the other one. She groaned. His upper body was now bare and he lowered himself onto the bed. His tongue licked over her clit while he thrusted one finger inside her. She moaned in pleasure. Two fingers, three. His rhythmn was growing faster. Like the rhythmn of his tongue drawing patterns on her clit and the skin around it.

"Doctor! Don't... uugh...stop!" She groaned as his fingers switched places with his tongue. She tasted marvelous. She felt her orgasmn rise when his tongue brushed her g-spot multiple times. The wave of pleasure curshed onto her only moments later. She cried out his name. He noticed her orgasmn but didn't stop penetrating her slit with his toungue. He didn't let her rest. Her legs were trembling as he spread them even further settling down between them. His fingers thrusted into her once more.

"DOCTOR!" she screamed as his thumb carassed her clit. He put a little more pressure on her clit causing her to moan louder than ever before. He felt another orgasm come as his other hand moved up to her breasts and flicked her nipple. Her heart raced and she arched up as she was shaken by an even better orgasm.

"God! Doctor! Please! Just fuck me!" she growled.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I didn't quite understand."

"Fuck me, Doctor! Get rid of your damn trousers and thrust inside me until I beg you to stop!" She cried. "PLEASE!" he grinned and finally opened his belt and his trousers, slid them down with his boxers in one fast movement. His cock was now painfully hard. He still kept her waiting. He moved the tip of his cock along her inner thigh.

"For god's sake!" she cried out. "Doctor! Please. I need you inside me NOW!" he grinned and thrust inside her. They both moaned. He gave her time to adjust to his size while he untied her hands and then thrusted harder and faster than ever before forgetting his usual caution. He usually held back to not risk to hurt her but after that day of teasing he just couldn't. He had to give her everything. Her motuh formed and O and he grinned getting faster again. She couldn't keep up with his rhythmn so she just laid there her fingers digging into his shoulders leaving red lines when she moved them. She was out of breath and shaken by another orgasm when he came. He groaned in pleasure and rolled off her.

"That was..." she began but couldn't find a word to express her feelings.

"Yeah." he said. his chest rose and fell quickly over his racing hearts.

"fast..." she contiued "wonderful, better." she said.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better than ever before... than anyone before." he smiled.

"Even that time on the violet moon at sunset?" It was the most beautiful thing he could remember seeing Rose in the violet light.

"Yes." she said. "You were holding back!" she concluded.

"I was afraid to hurt you..." he said. "If I am to fast or too... well hard." He said blushing slightly. "You soft, little human."

"Don't ever hold back again!" she said rolling onto her side. "with anything. I want everything." 

"Well... there is something I wanted to ask you..." he began but she had already drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep. He brushed her hair off her face and pulled the covers over them - with a last look at her beautiful body. He dragged her closer and placed one arm protectively around her waist. He too drifted off into sleep. But his was not dreamless.

He looked around. Rose was gone. He was lying on an asphalt ground. He got up. "What?" he looked at his clock. "11:30. 2008. Three years after he met Rose. He looked around. He was in London but noone noticed. He looked around not only London but right in the yard of the Powell Estate. Not far from him she leaned against the wall. She was clearly waiting. He walked up to her; stood right infront of her.  
"Where are you?" she asked. He looked up. 'I'm right here, Rose.' but neither did she see him nor hear him. "Doctor I'm waiting! You said you'd come back! Three minutes you said! It's three years now!" 'NO!'

"No!" He said straight in his bed. He looked to his side. Rose was there. He had pulled the covers down to her waist exposing her naked upper body. He ran a hand over her spine. She slightly shivered under his touch and he put the covers back over her shoulders gliding out of the bed. In al his nine hundred years he never had a nightmare... nor a real dream actually. She got into his mind. His own temple where noone had been before. His wonderful Rose and she had no idea how powerful his feelings were. He hadn't had a nightmere of her dying - which would be rather normal seeing that he was responsible for her life - no, he had dreamt of her losing faith in him. She was the only one whose picture of him he cared of. Only she could make him change. He just stood there watching her sleep for the next few minutes. Then he dressed and went to the control room. His thoughts went back to the previous evening 'there is something I wanted to ask you...' he hoped she hadn't heard it. Now he wasn't so sure. He has been overwhelmed by her scent, her taste, her looks. He has been drunken and blinded by love. But he had thought of that question rather often and now and then he found himself thinking about how, where and especially when to ask her. Should he show her an impressive planet of the future to show her what she'd gain going with him? or would that be too pushy? Should he show her home to tell her she had a choice. Or should he show her their past how they met, how they became friends, how she saved him from the Daleks, how he kissed her the first time? Should he show her that they were meant to be? He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He was thinking about it more lately but he wasn't sure if he was getting more serious or if he was talking himself out of it. This was literally the first time he could not see the future... maybe that's why Time Lords are not emotional. Maybe emotions clowd our view. Maybe love the strongest of all emotions is making us go blind and deaf for time and space. But would that be so bad? Not seeing all that trouble anymore, not hearing all those screams. Screams for help and sreams of desperation. The last screams of life. The moment of death... he saw that this was going nowhere and decided to get some distraction. He desided to improve the TARDIS - well after nine hundred years of lonliness there was hardly something to improve.

 

He was under the TARDIS control panel when he heard Rose approaching. He pushed himself out.

"Morning." He said with a smile. She wore tight jeans and a white tee. He could make out every single line of her body. "Your teasing me again. Has yesterday evening taught you nothing?"

"If it has taught me one thing, then that I have to tease you mor often." She said with a cheeky smile. She hunkered down next to him and pulled him up grabbing his tie. They kissed and as his tongue surprisingly darted into her mouth she almost fell over. They broke apart to breathe.

"Okay... definetly tease you more often" she muttered and got up. "What are you doing" she asked as he slid back unter the control panel.

"Just tinkering." he said and muttered something that sounded like 'wouldn't understand anyway' she supposed he was right and walked over to the Captain's seat where there still were the bags from the shopping.

"I'm gonna get these to our room." she said.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't put that black dress too far away. I want to go dancing." he knew she was surprised but she didn't say anything. He remembered her saying that she loved dancing... and they actually hadn't been dancing, yet. Only that one time when they were trapped in the world war and chased by that gas mask child. That was the old him. Not Rose's Doctor. A man born in war not capable of loving Rose like she deserved. She deserved to be loved more than anything. She deserved to be saved before the rest of the universe. Wait... did you just put a single human being in front of the universe? But not just any human. Rose Tyler. Saver of worlds, species and the last Time Lord - several times actually. He wanted to please her in every way possible. He was actually searching a way to make her immortal - which was actually a little bit selfish. He just never wanted to lose her - at any cost. He pulled himself together and then concentrated on working on the TARDIS. He was recalibrating the light settings. The TARDIS kept his and Rose's room a little bit to bright. He wanted it to look more like candle light. Rather than the bright light of the Gallifreyan sun she - the TARDIS - grew up in. At least in the evenings... and he was lost in thought again. Recalling every minute of last night. He remembered the shadows her breasts casted on her white, smooth skin. He recalled the look in her eyes when he caused her orgasmns. Three in one night. That was even for them a new record. Usually she only had two. Then he reached the point of their talk when she said she wanted everything...did she only mean it in a physical way? Did she mean that she wanted everything his cock, his hands, his lips could do to her body or did she mean that she wanted everything his feeling - okay he knew that she wanted his love in more than in a physical way but love was not the only thing he could give her... his thoughts went back to that question. The seemed to end here almost everytime he thought about having sex with Rose. Didn't that mean he associated that question with love and excitement? He has never been so clueless before. He started to feel sorry for Rose - and the rest of the human race - to be trapped inside such a limited little brain. He wouldn't last a day. He pulled himself together once more as he got a little electronic shock from his spaceship.

"Sorry..." he muttered to her. "Lost in thoughts."

"What thoughts?" He jumped at the sound of Rose's voice and banged his head. He hadn't notice her coming back. Gosh now were these thoughts even clowding his senses.

"Just memories...of last night." She wandered off to the previous night - the best night, yet. She smiled and knelt down next to the Doctor's legs and pulled him out from under the control panel.

 

"Good memories I hope..." she said.

 

"How could I have bad memories?" He was honestly confused.

 

"You had a nightmare. You woke up screaming 'No!'"

 

"You were awake?" he asked. She nodded. Her hand ran over his tie.

 

"You want to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

 

"It was weird... it was the present day but noone could see me... I saw you. You were crying and... waiting for me. You were waiting; for three years and I hadn't come back..." he avoided her eyes.

 

"Hey..." she put a hand on his cheek and waited until he looked at her "It was only a dream...I'm here and you're here and I know you'd never leave me." He sat up. Their faces only inches away from each other.

 

"I could get the numbers wrong and you'd have to wait..."

 

"I'm not letting you go inside the TARDIS without me." She said smiling "So it doesn't matter if you get the numbers wrong. Because I'll be with you, forever." He put his forehead against hers.

 

"I love you, Rose Tyler"

 

"I love you too, my Doctor." she ran her hands through his thick hair. "And now get back to working on your TARDIS." She kissed him softly and pushed him back on the skateboard under the control panel. She loved watching him being completly obesessed with something about the TARDIS not noticing anything arond him. She sat down on the captain's chair and grabbed her book which was lying close by.

It took the Doctor another hour to adjust the lights just the way he wanted - mainly because the TARDIS revolted against the change. Then he got up. Rose was totally lost in her book and didn't notice him. She still didn't see him when he knelt down before her. She only looked up when his fingers ran over her thigh.

"What are you doing?" she asked putting the book aside. He grinned as his greedy hands went further. Then there was a knock on the TARDIS door. He looked up - at the monitor - to see Jackie standing outside. Rose sighed. He got up and opened the door.

 

"Hello, Jackie." The Doctor said letting her in.

 

"I just wondered that you're still here..."he smiled.

 

"I just don't feel like leaving" Rose said smiling. "Needed a bit good old home."

 

"Well then. how 'bout a picnic?" Jackie suggested. Rose nodded. "In the park in half an hour... no, wait. I got to grab some stuff from the store. An hour." She left. Rose grinned.

 

"I wonder what we could do in that hour." He grinned too and scooped her into his arms. She laughed an halfheatedlly tried to fight off his arms. His grip tightened and he carried her to their room. He placed her down on the bed and pinned her down. His hands gliding from her hips around her wrists. He moved her hands up to each side of her head and captured her in a passionate kiss. She angled one leg in and brushed his hardening length with her knee. He let out a low moan. He pinned her legs down with his feet. She grinned.

 

"You like me defenseless?" She asked. He licked her earlope and then making his way down licking and kissing his skin until he reached the neck of her shirt now and then being rewarded with a low moan.

 

"Hm." He said looking at her tight tee.

 

"What?" she asked.

 

"It's in my way..." he said releasing her wrists and pulled the shirt off over her head. He continued his way down now kissing her left breast. Then he sighed.

 

"What now!?" He got up and walked out of the room. Rose hadn't heard the knock. He opened the door again to see Jackie standing there.

 

"What?" he asked in a polite voice. She raised one eyebrow. He looked down and saw the bulge in his pants. He would have blushed but his blood had different ideas.

 

"Don't hurt my little girl." she said.

 

"I would never..."she raised on finger telling him to shut up.

 

"I know what has been going on between you two. Even a blind would see that! And by the way I can tell the difference between pain and an orgasmn." Now he blushed. He let out a sigh of relief as his length relaxed.

 

"Doctor. I know she loves you and I don't doubt that you love her too. But she has never had secrets before you turned up. I want that Rose back!" she said slowly getting louder.

 

"Jackie... I'm sorry we didn't tell you. She was worried that you'd forbid her to travel with me and honestly I couldn't stand that. Rose has changed. She is braver and more confident. She is just getting more beautiful. not that that's possible. She hated to not tell you but she just was so afraid." He explained.

"How serious are you? You are nine hundred plus years old and... she won't be that young for long-"

"I don't care." he said. "Sure her looks are gorgeous but her mind is much more beautiful. That's what were judging about on Gallifrey. First we see the mind and Rose has the most brilliant mind I've seen on this earth - and I have met Stephen Hawking and Einstein. She understands aliens sometimes even better than I do. I don't care that she gets older. I am very serious, Jackie."

 

"How very serious? This in there is my only child. She means more to me than the rest of the universe and I promise you if you hurt her-" He reached inside his jacket pocket right next to his sonic screwdriver and pulled out an engagement ring.

 

"This serious. I want to marry her... I just don't know how to ask her. I always said that I wasn't the domestic type... only because being domestic to me meant remembering... all that pain, all my losses. But she makes me forget that. She makes me smile. Happy. I just want to be with her for the rest of her life. Even if she's got grey hair and just sits in her rocking chair knitting socks... I want sit at her side and watch her... and I will smile. I will be the last one she sees when she..." His voice broke. "I will love her for the rest of my endless life."

 

"Ask her like that. Those exact words. With that look in your eyes. I promise you she'll say yes." He smiled.

 

"Your opinion means a lot to me Jackie. I want you to know that. I would do anything to convince you that I will treat your daughter as she deserves."

 

"I know. Now go back to our angel." She smiled and turned around. He closed the door and walked back into their room. She was lying there completly naked and grinned. He was hard on the spot and growled almost jumping on the bed. He kissed her with a burning passion.

 

"What did she want?" Rose must have figured that it has been her mother again.

 

"Just wanted to know what she should get..." He said placing kisses all over her body. It felt strange to lie to her.

 

"You were gone long..." She started but her silenced her by kissing her.

 

"You want to talk about your mother now?" He didn't even wait for an answer and pulled of his suit jacket. She grabbed his tie and pulled his lips on hers. Their tongues entangled and both let out a moan. His hands wandered to her breast squeezing and flicking her nipples. She moaned again and threw her head back. He kissed her exposed throat and sucked right over her pulse point sucking and leaving a mark.

 

"Doctor!" she said.

 

"What?" he asked.

 

"A hickey?!" she said pushing him away "What's my mom gonna think?!" he grinned and got back down on her. She wanted to fight hm off but as she felt how hard he was she stopped and unbuttoned his shirt insetead.  
_________

A few hours later they sat in the park and had just finished their pick nick. He loved what Rose had done to her hair to cove her hickie. SHe usually had a pony tail - because she was annoyed by her hair getting in the way when they ran. But now it was laying over one shoulder. Her curls had gotten incredibly long and he played with a single curl. marveling at how golden they shined in the rare London sunlight. She slightly leaned on his shoulder. They were watching the kids playing in the park. He couldn't help but wish they were their kids. He looked at her face and asked himself if she thaught the same. Jackie was sunken in a book not seeing anything around her. His hand that was not playing with her hair grabbed her hip and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Jackie laughed to herself. Was Rose actually thinking that she didn't notice their touch getting softer. Less friendly. The looks he gave her were made out of pure love - maybe even a little desire. They were sitting right next to her. Her head on his shoulder. She should know her mother better. jackie was never really reading. Not like the Doctor who would sink into his book and notice nothing for the next few hours - until he finished the book. And seriously a bumped foot? Like she could confuse an orgasm with that. And that's not the first time. SHe knew for a few months but decided to don't let Rose know. 

The Doctor shortly looked at Jackie just to meet her gaze. He smiled and almost started laughing. His hand on Rose's waist tightened its grip and she leaned into his side. He loved to feel her warmth through the thin fabric of his shirt - he had put off his suit jacket earlier. He kissed her hair and then pulled out his book. He laid down on the blanket - his head in Rose's lap - and once again sunk into the magical world created by Joanne K. Rowling. One of the most read stories in the universe. It would be on every satellite humans would send out and soon be in the library. The marvelous planet only covered in books. He loved to spend hours and hours between the dusty books or the modern wing covered in bright white. With the electronic book. Though he loved it much more to sniff the pages when he read.

Rose played with his hair. Bending it into every direction. She just loved the sensation of his thick, soft hair between her fingers. He didn't even notice. He was reading Harry Potter again. She watched his face. He was relaxed. Now and then he laughed or just smiled. There was something in his face she couldn't define. Something she only saw when he read fantasy books. Maybe he was laughing at the humans' vision of this universe. She bent down slightly but didn't notice until the tips of her curls tickled his face. He looked up and smiled. She ran a hand over his jaw line. Right now it did't matter if her mother would see them. She just wanted to touch him. He propped himself up on his ellbows to be even closer to her face. She bent down further and their lips met. Her tongue brushed his upper lip. Her heart was racing. One of his hands reached up to her neck pulling her gently closer to him. Then she remembered her mother next to them she blushed and let go off him. He pouted slightly but continued reading. It was just lovely. Those temtating lips... the lines of his ribcage visible through his shirt. She looked over to her motoher. She didn't seem to have noticed and honestly she wouldn't have been quiet if she caught them kissing. 

Hours later just when the sun was setting the Doctor and Rose got back to the TARDIS.

"So. Dancing!" Rose said. She was excited. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, I though we should go to the fifties... though your dress doesn't quite fit the 50s...but if you don't mind I do have some fitting clothes." He smiled.

"I'll get one then." She kissed him brieflly and left. 

She came back about 15 minutes later. He saw a movement in the corner of his eye and looked up. She was beautiful. She wore a white strapless dress with a dusky pink belt. The dress was made of a lacey fabric. The skirt was made of multiple layers that rippled around her hips down to her knees. He couldn't find any words discribing how beautiful she was. His hearts began to race.

"Rose..." It ws the only thing he could think of. She stepped closer. 

"Doctor?" She asked placing her arms around his neck. Their eyes met. 

"You look... you are the most beautiful being I have ever seen." He kissed her - his tongue darting into her mouth. She moaned as he ran over the roof of her mouth. They broke apart in order to breathe. His hands wandered to her waist. He pressed his hips against hers. 

"Doctor... the 50s." She said and ran one band through his hair. He kissed her once more and then turned to the control panel. 'Okay, sexy.' he told the TARDIS in his thoughts 'you know what I'm going to do. Just bring me to where I want to go this one time'

And she did. They landed on a street in London. 1957. Right opposite them there was a Reastaurant. Large signs on the windows said "Dance night. ONLY tonight." He smiled and grabbed Rose's hand. They entered and looked around. There were a lot of couples dancing but also some standing around the dance floor talking. laughing and drinking. He wrapped an ar aound her waist and bend dow to her ear.

"I'll grab some drinks and be right back. You do whatever it is you want" He kissed her cheek and left.

Rose wasn't alone for long. Soon there was a handsome guy approaching her.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked and held out a hand. Rose eyes searched the room for the Doctor but as she couldn't see him she grabbed the man's hand. It was fun to dance with him though she thought he was a little brash. Maybe she was only imagining but his grip seemed a little too tight and they seemed to touch more than she liked. Apparently she was not the only one who thought so because after a few minutes she was whirled around and found herself in the Doctor's arms. She grinned. The man wanted to protest but as he saw the look on the Doctor's face - possesive and slightly jealous - he closed his mouth again and left the dance floor.

"Well, I suppose I can't let you be alone around other men." He whispered into her ear. he music was slower now and he pulled her closer to his chest. His one hand in hers the other one on her back. 

They danced long and he noticed her touch getting softer and more demanding. There were only a few couples left. Her head rested on his chest. If it wasn't for his Gallifreyan pockets - bigger on the inside - she would have felt the square box with the ring at once. Her arms drifted from his neck to his hands on her waist and she pulled them away.

"I'd like to got ot the TARDIS." She said giving him a look that left no doubt of what she wanted. 1His thoughts were racing. How should he do it? Just ask? What if she said no? What if she didn't want him like that? Okay don't be stupid, she loves you. She wants you. He tried to pull himself together.

They reached the TARDIS. She opened the door and dragged him in. He was still tangled up in his thoughts.

"Doctor... if you don't want to..." She began but he silenced her by pressing his lips against hers.

"Believe me... I want to." He said. "It's just..." Rose's hand went up from his neck to his cheek.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you know why I did this? Why I brought you here?" He asked.

"We wanted to go dancing..." she began.

"I wanted to make you happy. That's all for you... you know I don't like dancing." He smiled.

"But I was happy... I've been since you first kissed me." He kissed her nose.

"I know... I didn't mean that. I've been happy, too. But what I meant was that I wanted to make you happy forever." His hearts were racing. "I want to feel you touch me like this..." He put his hand on the one she had placed on his cheek "I want to smell your lovely perfume, I want to see your marvelous eyes. I want everything about you for the rest of your life and I will do anything to keep you alive. I promise to love you for the rest of my endless life. Rose Tyler," in one swift movement he reached in the inside of his pocket pulled the little box out, opened it and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Her eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Doctor...I..." her voice broke. A tear ran down her cheek. "I'm... I have to...I'm sorry." She ran aross the control room towards her old bedroom.  
___

Rose fell onto her bed. She hadn't been here for months. Why did she run away? She loved him... she wanted to be with him for eternity. But then why did she run away? She was scared... but of what? Of her feelings? Or of their future? She knew that the Doctor would live longer than she would but she never thought about him actually seeing her die. She always just assumed that when she was old he would leave her. Maybe visit her on birthdays but not one moment she thought of him being with her for the rest of her life... she never thought he'd propose. She never thought he felt so much for her... how could he? She was just human. One out of billions. Not special at all. She was just lucky. Lucky that this day she had to bring that lottery money to Wilson. Lucky that she met him. Well, the old him. So why would he want to marry her? Because he loves you, stupid! That was obvious, wasn't it? He did feel that much for her. You have to be very in love to propose... at least on earth. Did marriage mean the same on Gallifrey? The same feelings? Forever together? Happily ever after. But she didn't want that. She wanted adventures, she wanted to see new worlds and people. What if marriage to him meant to settle down? What if marriage meant the end of their traveling? What if he wasn't running but searching? Searching for a time and place he'd find love and then stay there. She couldn't stand just being at home. She couldn't go back to that. Getting up at 6:30 am, going to work, going back home, eating and then sleep just to do it again the next day. 

There was a knock on her door. She rolled over and burried her face in the cushions. 

"Rose..." he knocked again. "I just need to know... was that a 'no'?" He asked. What should he do if she said no? How could he possibly survive that? Rejection from his Rose? He shouldn't have asked... Then suddenly the door opened. Rose looked at him and then placed one hand on his cheek. He leanded into her touch.

"Doctor... I just need to... I need time." She gave him a poor smile. She could've just asked what marriage meant to him. But what if it actually meant settling down? What would she do? She couldn't handle that. "Could you...bring me home?" she asked. He nodded and turned around to walk back to the control room.

Blimey, what had he done. He would lose her. He could feel it. How had he ruined everything? They'd been so happy. All he needed was her, only his Rose; her smooth hand in his. Why had he asked for more? Why had he had to push her into this? Now she would leave...he didn't allow his thought to go further. The possibility of Rose leaving him was more than he could take. He flew the TARDIS to the yard in front of Rose's house. When he went back to her room she'd already packed a suitcase. He remained silent - mostly to cover his sorrow. He wanted so badly to go back in time and slap his younger self for the mere thought of asking her to marry him. She walked past him; into the control room and out of the TARDIS. 

"How do I know when I should come back?"He asked as she was already half across the yard.

"I don't know how long I'm going to need. Just be here at 6 pm every day. I know it's cruel and I'm sorry but I can't..." her voice faded again and he saw the sorrow in her eyes. He walked up to her and framed her face with both his hands. Then he bend down and kissed her. Without tongue just a kiss goodnight.

It took her 18 days. His spirits sank with every day arriving at the powel estate. 6 pm. It was painful to wait there for hours every time. Maybe she just didn't find the curage to tell him she didn't want to... he couldn't think further. 17 days of nearly dying. And then for the 18th time she waited in the yard. He just wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel her warmth. He walked up to her and instead of touching her he just looked into her eyes trying to make out the answer he'd get.

"Doctor. I've been thinking about... what you said and I have an answer." She said. "But first I want to explain. I want you to know why I had to think about it! You know I love you but there are worries. I'm scared of what marriage means to you... to time lords. I'm worried that it means settling down; that it means the end of our adventures. I don't want you to be there when I die. I don't want you to feel that pain... and if I promise to stay with you... I promise you to see me die. I am not scared of dying; I'm scared of leaving you behind, of leaving you alone. That's why my answer is yes." He looked up. After that speech he had expected to hear a 'no'. He took a step closer to her - their chests almost touched - he bend down and captured her in a soft, slow but still passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her neck.

"Say it again." he whispered into her skin.

"Yes, Doctor. I will marry you!" He scooped her up spinning around. "I love you!" she shouted as if she wanted the whole world to know.

"I love you too, my precious Rose." He carried her into the TARDIS - over the doorstep. Then he placed her back on the floor. "I've been waiting to do this..." he pulled out the ring and put it on her finger. She looked at her hand and the diamond glittered in the blueish light of the TARDIS console. He watched her and another wave of buring desire rolled over him. Now it was not the urge to kiss her but to be inside her. In one swift movement he pressed her against the doors, pulled down her jacket and kissed her. Her hands flew to his hair and her lips opened to allow his tongue enter her mouth. She moaned. 18 days. 18 days without that - without him. Though she was the one causing it she had missed him. His one hand moved to beneath her thigh and hooked her leg up around his hip. They slowly moved to their bedroom leaving a trail of clothes. First his suit jacket, his tie, her tee, his shirt. They reached the door. The Doctor who was still half carrying Rose leaned against it pushing it open. He guided them to the bed. He was on top of her kissing his way down from her neck to her belly button. One hand under her back - slowly going down to her bum - and one massaging her breast. She moaned as his longue licked over the tender flesh right beneath her belly button. He removed his hand from her bum and unbuttoned her jeans. He pulled them down. She was wearing pink lacey knickers - a little part of his brain asked if she had planned this. His hand brushed the wetness of her knickers. She groaned and her hands once more entagled in his hair now tugging him up to her lips. She kissed him her tongue darting into his mouth. His hand went from her breast to the straps of her bra slowly pulling them down her arms. She let go off his hair to prop herself up so that he could reach the hooks of her bra. The beautiful but no longer necessary piece of lacey fabric landed in the corner of the room. He kissed her bare breast circling her nipple. She moaned and arched her hips up to his stomach. He hummed and the vibration on her hard nipple made her moan again. He flicked her nipple with his tongue and then moved on to the other breast. Then he slowly kissed his way down to her belly button. His hands moved down her sides between her hips and the small knickers. He pulled them down and they, too, landed in the corner. He ran his hands over the insides of her thighs spreading them further. He settled himself down between her legs one hand slowly going up her thigh jut to stop only inches before her centre. She reached for his hand in order to move it where she wante him to touch her most but instead he entangled their fingers his ring finger running over the diamond on her hand.. His other hand moved to her clit. She moaned. He put more pressure on his massage and elicted a louder moan. He lowered his head and licked over her slit. The his tongue darted inside her; again and again, brushing her g-spot every time. She cried ot loud. She was on the edge and felt an orgasm comig. He pulled his tongue out still tasting her.

"Don't. Stop." she said between moans - he was still caressing her clit. He let go off her hand and thrust two fingers in side her. She clenched the sheet. " Doctor! Hn..." the waves of pleasure buried her as the orgasm reached her. "d..t... stop!" his fingers moved faster until she let out a final moan her  
ands relaxing and her head tilting back. He pulled his fingers out with a soft plop. He moved up kissing her neck. She pulled in into a passionate kiss. Startled by the energy he lost his position and all his wiéight dropped on her. She felt how hard he was and grinned. Her hands went down opening his belt buckle, the button and the zipper. She pulled down his trousers and boxers in one go. He discarded of them. He groaned as her hand moved over his length. She spread her legs and he thrust into her. She moaned her hands flew to his shoulders digging into his tense muscles. His thrusts got faster and it was easier for her to keep up wth his rhythmn now knowing what was coming. Due to her movements they both came quicker and harder. They both groaned breathlessly. He rolled off her, his hand finding hers again.

"Doctor?" she asked.

"What is it, love?" He turned his head sideways to meet her wonderful eyes.

"You still haven't told me... what does it mean to you? Marriage?"  
___

He remained silent for a while his thumb stroking the back of her hand. His thoughts racing then he smiled.

"that's a difficult question... it's just; every marriage is different. Some are just because of reproducing. Usually time lords are much less emotional than human - than most species actually. True love is very rare; so is marriage because of love. But if it happens, if we find someone who completes us, we form a bond. A bond much more powerful than a promise. A bond of minds. It means feeling what the other feels; hearing what the other thinks; sending the other thoughts. It's almost unbreakable - and if you break it, it hurts." he explained.

"So what did you ask me for?" She asked. He rolled on his side and propped himself up on his ellbow - letting go of her hand. His other hand ran over her arm. She closed her eyes.

"Rose, I love you. I think that's exactly what this is... true love. I would be honered to bond my mind with yours but I would never ask you to..." Her eyes flew open "I couldn't because once you're connected to someone, there's no going back." She retraced the lines of his face.

"I never felt this strong for anybody and I don't think it will go away. This..." she ran over his arm. "This is true love; this is forever. Doctor, ask me." She said. "You put that diamond ring on my finger. In human culture this means you, too, are sure that you will always love me. Ask me." He smiled.

"Rose Tyler, will you bond your beautiful, brilliant mind with mine?" 

"Yes, I will." Her hand moved up to his neck and she pulled him down into a passionate kiss interrupted by her yawning. He chuckled pulled the covers over their bodies and laid down next to her spooning her. She cuddled into his chest and fell asleep. He kept watching her; the peaceful epression on her face; the slow rise and fall of her chest. Why was he so fascinated by her? Well, the better question would be: Why is noone else? The human boys are only attracted by her beauty, her wonderful body; they never saw how brilliant she was, how smart. Well, Mickey did; at least a bit. He saw that she was brave and loyal but still he never saw just how incredibly bright Rose was. His pretty pink and yellow human. His lovely Rose. Soon he, too, drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

Suddenly he felt a movement next to him. His eyes flew open to see Rose sitting up straight. He put a hand on her back.

"you alright?" he asked. She laid down on his chest. 

"Just a nightmare..." She said and closed her eyes. He placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Tell me about it." as she didn't move he added "I want to take your fear away." She still didn't move. He rolled over and pinned her down - he propped himself up on his ellbows so she wouldn't feel his weight. "Rose, just tell me." She avoided his eyes.

"I was alone." She said and then looked at him. "You weren't there. You'd left me alone." He kissed her.

"I will always be with you. I will never leave you. I promise, my beautiful fiancée." She smiled as he used that word. Out of his mouth it sounded like an oath. More beautiful than any other world; even more beautiful than when he yelled her name in pleasure. He rolled over dragging her on his chest. He hugged her tight and began to hum... or sing. She could make out words but didn't understand what he was singing. She drifted off again. He watched her the rest of the night. Not moving from her side in case she'd wake up again. 

When she opened her eyes again she had to blink. Then she smiled as she discovered that she was still lying on the Doctor's chest. She rolled over to look at his face. he was lost in thought staring up at the ceiling. She loved that look on his face. Peaceful and happy. He had the same expression when he was flying the TARDIS. Maybe he was thinking about his home. He always looked so sad when he talked about his kind. After all those years it still hurt him every day. Lost in her own thoughts she brushed a strand of his hair out of his face. He looked at her.

"Hello, love." he said and smiled. 

"Good morning... is it still morning?" she asked. 

"Well, depends on how you define morning... it's 1:04 pm." Her eyes widened.

"Really?! Blimey... we should get up." she said but his arms around her waist stopped her. He grinned.

"Or..." he kissed her his tongue running over her bottom lip. She giggled but pushed him away.

"No...not now." He pouted but released her. She got up - now sitting on his hips. His hands moved up her thighs to her waist. "Doctor..." she said warnignly.

"You're just too beautiful." He grinned as his hand moved to her bum and he squeezed. 

"No, really..." he protest was slowly fading as he arched his hips up. His hard length against her soft skin. She grinned and moved down. She took him into his mouth. He moaned as her tongue licked his tip. Her lips slowly inched up. He was growing even harder. Her hands went up his thighs as she moved up and down along his length. He growled and arched her hips into her mouth forcing her to swallow another inch. She looked up. He was nearly there. 

"God..." he cried out as she got even faster. "Don't stop!" He grunted and then he came. She swallowed around him, licking along his length one final time as she sat up again.

"You'll get more of that later." she promised and stood up. His head tilted back into the cusions. Blimey, she was controlling him like some horny, human teenager. Well, he was at least horny. He sighed and got up following her into the bathroom. 

They left the TARDIS about half an hour later. He seized her left hand entwining his fingers with hers. 

"How did you tell our mother?" he asked. 

"She already knew." He laughed.

"I know..." she stopped walking.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah we kind of talked about how I should ask you." He grinned.

"You WHAT?!" she looked shocked. He stepped closer.

"he one day when she interrupted us... she told me she knew and that I mustn't hurt you." He stroke her cheek with his free hand. 

"Let's go..." she said.

Minutes later they knocked on the door of Jackie's flat. The door opened and Jackie slapped the Doctor.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" he shouted.

"You worried my little girl!" Jackie explained.

"You were the one who said she'd surely say yes!" He exclaimed and hugged Jackie. Then Jackie hugged Rose.

"Now let me see that diamond ring!" she said. Rose let go off his hand giving hers to Jackie.

"Actually it's not a diamond..." he said and Rose and Jackie looked not knowing what to think. He surpressed a chuckle and contiued "It's much more valuable. It's a white point star. I found it on a bazaar on the rings of Akhaten. They pay with objects precious to you because of memories. Apparently once a time lord paid with this ring - a desperate time lord because that's not just a wedding ring. That's the royal wedding ring - and they passed it on not knowing its value. The metal is comressed dust from the last Gallifreyan moon. The first one to be destroyed in the Time War. This ring is the only part of that moon left. White point stars are rare... they had been even before the Time War-"

"So you literally got me the moon and the stars?" she interrupted his speech. He laughed.

"You could put it like that..." she smiled and grabbed his lapels pulling him down to kiss him. Her tongue ran over his bottom lip. His hands flew to her waist pulling her closer. Jackie coughed to remind them of her presence. He blushed and let go off her grabbing her hand again.

"How about a nice cup of tea?" Jackie suggested and stepped aside to let them enter.

They sat in Jackie's living room for the rest of the day - talking about why they didn't tell Jackie, when Jackie found it out and what had happened in the past 18 days.

"Rose? Was it really that bad?" He asked as they laid in her bed together. He thaught about what Jackie had said how Rose was only sitting on the sofa either lost in thought or crying.

"It's not your fault." Rose said. "You didn't do anything wrong... I was the one who wasn't sure."

"But I could've explained..." he started

"I could've asked." She interrupted him "How should you have known what I worried about?" She ran a hand over his arm down to his hand and entangled their fingers.

"But I could've..." he searched his mind for a possibilty.

"Exactly, you can't even think of anything. You did nothing wrong... I just wasn't quite ready. Now stop blaming yourself. I'm ready now; I love you; I'm fine, more than fine. Everything's perfect." She smiled. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulder. He remained silent just staring at the ceiling.

The next morning Rose was woken by the Doctor. He sat on her bed.

"Rose...don't worry... but your mother tripped..." She bolted up. "She said I should wake you. I'm going to get her to the hospital... I think her ankle's broken." 

They arrived at the hospital five minutes later. They were at the Royal Hope Hospital. The Doctor talked to a nurse at the reception while Rose waited with Jackie. He came back. 

"You're going to be examined in a room... but it's going to take a while." They left - the Doctor half carrying Jackie - to got to the examin room. He noticed there was an unusual high voltage... he got a little electric shock when he opened to room. Just like when you walk over a carpet in socks. But there was something else bothering him...

"Rose, Jackie. I'll be off to search for the restrooms..." He said Rose concerned about her mother didn't really listen and nodded. He left and just as he was walking through a corridor with glas walls he noticed what had bothered him before. This wasn't normal rain... this rain was going up. An H2O scoop.

~ same story line as Smith and Jones (only that the Doctor is no patient but meets Martha when she's calming down patients - he's impressed by how calm she is) ~ 

"Martha, forgive me for this... it could save a thousand lives. believe me it means nothing" he kisses her and ran away. Rose was standing on the corner of the hallway close enough to see them but she couldn't hear them. She was searching him since they had been scooped onto the moon. She felt the sudden urge to slap that girl but instead followed him. She was trying to push down her anger. The were in danger. There were space rhinos and soon they would run out of oxygen. He was heading for the MRI. She was stopped by some Rhinos who scanned her head - the thing kind of looked like his sonic screwdriver. 

"Human. With non-human traces." the Rhino said. "Initiate full scan." Rose looked around confused. Then she saw her. The girl that had kissed her Doctor. The Rhino let go off her cataloguing her as human. She felt her anger rise again but then remembered that the Doctor had been in a hurry... and that couldn't be good.

"Okay what's going on here?" she asked the girl. "And who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Martha Jones... I'm an intern in this hospital and there is a Plasma-whatever disguising as a human and those Rhino-things are trying to find it...I think it's in the MRI room." Rose would have laughed if she hadn't been furious. She knew excatly how it was to have your first adventure with the Doctor. 

"Then let's hurry up." She said.

The Doctor just fell to the ground as they entered.

"NO!" she screamed. Both she and Martha tried to reach him but the Judoon hold them back. Rose continued fighting. Then she noticed an old woman standing there - and a strange man covered in leather.

Rose didn't notice much of the things going on. She was completly focused on the unconscious Doctor. She only looked up as the Judoon blew up the leather thing and the old woman who turned out to be the searched alien. The Judoon let go off her and she knelt down next to the Doctor.

"Wake up!" she almost shouted. "Come on! You promised!! You promised you'd never leave me alone!"

"Move aside..." Martha said trying to push her away. Okay, that was enough. Rose turned tears running down her cheeks.

"MOVE ASIDE?! You know him for like what? half an hour?! And you're telling ME to move aside?!" she shouted

"I'm a doctor...now move aside." She knelt down next to him and started to revive him. Rose could only think of one thing to say.

"He's got two hearts..." she said and the fell silent. Matha shook her head. They both began to feel dizzy, when the Doctor woke up. 

"She's done something to the scan" Martha whispered and faded. Rose faded soon afterwards. 

When Rose woke up she was in his arms. She first cuddled into them but then remembered what was going on. 

"Let me go." she said coldly. He looked down

"What?" he asked.

"Oh you've heard me. Take your hands off me!" she said. He put her down. 

"Rose, what..." she didn't let him finish.

"Oh you know exactly what this is about." She crossed her arms. Suddenly Martha turned up. Rose laughed darkly.

"I just wanted to thank you..." The Doctor continued to stare at Rose and just nodded. She rose one eyebrow.

"Just tell me..." he begged. She shook her head.

"You kissed her, Idiot!" She shouted. Martha blushed. The Doctor's mouth formed an 'o'. He ran through his hair. Looking from the furious Rose to the confused Marha.

"I don't have any clue what's going on..." Martha said.

"Noone asked you." Rose hissed. Martha took a step back.

"Martha. This is Rose, my fiancée" Martha's jaw dropped. He smiled. Rose cleared her throat.

"I'm still waiting." she said.

"It was a genetic transfer... it was the only thing that came to my mind that could hold back the Judoon. " he explained.

"And why should I believe that?" She asked. The Doctor looked hurt.

"I promised, Rose. I promised that I would never love somebody else. It really was nothing!" He brushed her hair off her face. "Just look at your hand. Whenever you doubt me, look at your hand." 

"It's a ring. You could give that ring to anybody." She said.

"Rose, I told you where it is from. It's from Gallifrey it's the last white point star and it's probably the most valuable thing in this universe." He took her hand an took the ring and showed her the inside. There were strange signs engraved in the silver metal.

"What't that supposed to be?" She asked. The Doctor smiled.

"It's Gallifreyan. The first circles... that's Rose. The rest are time coordinates. The exact second we met." Now it was her mouth who formend and 'oh' "We met 861 days, 7 hours, 19 minutes and 23 seconds ago. The first time we kissed was 131 days 1 hour, 48 minutes and 5 seconds ago. Do you understand now that a simple kiss could never change anything I feel for you?" She smiled.

"Maybe...you've not really convinced me." He looked a little surprised. She rolled her eyes "Kiss me already, idiot!" He bent down and kissed her. 

Martha who still stood next to them looked away. She felt envy rise inside her chest. How could that be? She only knew him for about an hour and she didn't even know what species he was. Still there was no way of not noticing a clear difference between the two kisses. This was passionate and it felt like invading their private sphere only to watch them. She heard them breathe heavily and turned her head back. His mouth was against her ear he was obviously whispering something. She couldn't understand what but judging on Rose's reaction it was only meant for her. Rose's hand entangled with his - even this was different from when he held her hand when they ran form that leather slob thing. She cleared her throat.

"I wanted to thank you." She repeated her words from before. "for saving us all." He smiled.

"That's what I live for." he gave Rose a look that almost screamed 'for that and you.' 

"And Rose..." Martha said. She looked up surprised. "I'm sorry, maybe I should've said this earlier but he did tell me that it meant nothing before he kissed me."

They were back in the TARDIS - after they had brought Jackie with a plastered foot to the flat and she ensured she'd be alright.

"What a day." He smiled. "I could do with more like that..." she pounched his arm. He sighed. "You know I didn't mean that!" as an answer she grabbed his tie and pulled him down to capture him in a passionate kiss. His arms moved to her waist pulling her closer. 

"let's make your day better." she whispered breathlessly as he kissed her neck. He scooped her up and carried her to their room. Her arms tightened around his neck as she nibbled his earlope. He turned his head and their lips met again. Her tongue brushed over the roof of his mouth. He moaned and walked backwards into their room. He put her down - never breaking up ther tender kiss. Her arms moved from his neck to his lapels.

"I love you." he said. "I'm sorry you didn't know how much." She ran over his cheekbone, down his cheek and across his jawline. 

"Tell me... show me." she said locking her gaze on the bulge in his trousers. One of her hands slowly went down but he grabbed it. 

"I want to show you. But not like that. I want to show you more." He framed her face - his fingertips on her temples. She understood he meant bonding their minds.

"Now? No ceremony?" she sounded disappointed. He smiled.

"You can have a ceremony... a human ceremony but bonding of mind is personal, intimate. Some times you just can't control your reactions." He grinned one hand gliding down from her face over her side. 

"Oh..." Rose said. "Yes... I want to. But I've got a question first." 

"Then ask, my beautiful Rose." She smiled.

"Will it change... sex. Will it feel different?" He had no idea why she was asking that.

"Yes, it will. You will feel what I feel, you will hear what I think..." She grinned as she imagined how it would be. The she pulled herself together.

"Then I don't want it now..." she looked down.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm human and we have traditions. They may be old and totally useless in my case but if it's going to be different I want it to be different after we're married... I mean in the human way." She looked up. His eyes were glowing. He had discovered a new side of his Rose. The domestic, traditional one.

"You are full of surprises." He said and then captured her in a passionate kiss. They broke apart both breathing heavily three hearts racing. He kissed her neck. She leaned into his hug. Moving him backwards towards the bed. He fell on the bed and she climbed on top of him. Once again her hands moved down to his belt. This time he didn't stop her. She discarded of his trousers and crawled up his body again, sat down on his lap. He sat up and kissed her. She pulled his jacket down is shouders as began to unbutton his shirt. He sucked on her earlope and then moved down her neck leaving a trail of wet kisses. her head titled slightly backwards and he arched his hips up. She discarded of his shirt and once again was overwhelmed by his perfect figure. His hands slid under her tee and slowly moved up. He pulled the soft fabric off over her head and they fell onto the bed. He loved the warmth of her bare breasts on his chest - due to the rush in the morning she hadn't put on a bra. His hands moved to her bum and squeezed. She kissed him again. Her tongue ran across the roof of his mouth and he moaned once again arching his hips into hers. He was now painfully hard. 

"Rose!" He cried out as she grabbed his hard cock and moved first slowly than faster up and down. She srawled down and took him into her mouth. 

"God, yes!" He cried out as her tongue circled his tip. She moved even faster and he cried out her name again.

"Hmm..." she hummed the vibration of her lips sending him over the edge. She swalowed around him slightly surprised at his fast reaction. As he caught his breath again after a few moments he spun her around and discarded of her pants and knickers in one swift movement. He crawled up her body leaving kisse on every part of her skin he could find. One of his hands started to massage her clit as he reached her breasts. She moaned. His tongue circling her nipple and sucking on the soft flesh. Her hands entangled in his hair. He moved down again his tongue taking the place of his fingers on her clit elicting another moan. She arched her hips into his mouth. He hummed sending her even closer to the egde. His fingers thrusted inside her and she groaned as he angled them in brushing her G-spot. The rhythm of his fingers grew faster and then suddenly stopped as she was nearly there.

"Don't!" she cried out. He grinned and replaced his fingers with his tongue. She arched her hips up again. "Doctor!" She cried out as her tongue brushed her G-spot and send her over the edge. Her hips fell down and he pulled his tongue out. He grinned as he saw that her legs were quivering - they hadn't done that for a while. He ran his fingers up and down her inner tighs. Her hands entangled in his hair and pulled him up to her lips. Her tongue ran over his bottom lip. His tongue followed her into her mouth. She moaned as he ran over the roof of her mouth. She spread her legs further and he knew just what she wanted. He thrusted into her. She moaned again. Her hands ran through his hair to his shoulders. She was digging her nails into his skin when her thrusted into her again. His rhythm grew faster. Her hands moved down his back leaving five jagged red lines. He groaned and got even faster. She came hard as he changed the angle of his thrusts causing his cock to brush against her most sensitive spot. She cried out and arched into his hips causing him to come too. Her rolled off her breathing heavily. She turned to him resting her head on his shoulder. One of her hands fondling the short hair in the back of his neck. One of his arms was wrapped around her shoulders the other hand drew circular patterns on her arm on his chest.

"What have I done to deserve you?" she whispered.

"You were born." she looked up. He smiled "Rose, you were raised by a woman who knew true love and how much it can hurt. You grew up seeing your Mom getting hurt by some blokes everytime she was ready to try again and yet you were brave enough to fall in love. That's why you deserve a man that sees you. Not your marvelous hair, your perfect figure but your incredibly brilliant mind." His thumb stroke her cheek. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." 

"Don't say that. You're wonderful. You are the most wonderful man I've ever met. You're smart and handsome. That's the obvious, what everybody sees. I see how hard it is for you to smile, to swallow all the pain you had, all the pain you see every second. I don't pretend to understand. I don't know how it feels... I will one day and then I will help you. I will do everything to keep that pain away from you. That's what you deserve. Someone who takes your pain away and replaces it with love and happiness, someone who clears your conciens, someone who takes your worrys away. I want to be that someone." She said.

"You already are. Everyday I'm with you, I can remeber without pain. I can remeber home and feel safe instead of..." he searched for the right word "guilty." She yawned and he laughed. "Let's sleep." she grinned and went into the bathroom. 

When she came back he laid on the bead in a tight tee and his boxers. He was reading and didn't notice her until she crawled into the bed.

"I love it when you wear those..." he said one finger running over the silky fabric on her arm. She cuddled into his chest. He began to hum the strange words again; just like when she had that nightmare.

"What is it... what your singing?" she asked.

"It's a Gallifreyan lullaby." he explained.

"It's beautiful... what does it say?" 

"Sweet child, love of mine,  
choose a star, choose a light,  
sweet child, love of mine,  
we will go there, you and I.  
Sweet child, love of mine,  
don't you worry, don't you cry,  
Sweet child, love of mine,  
I will be there, hold on tight." He looked at her but she was already asleep. He smiled. "My sweet Rose" he muttered. "I'm so glad I found you."

She was alone when she woke up. She stood up and wlaked to the Control room.

"Morning, love." He beamed. "We're orbiting around a sun - she just needed some new energy." She nodded.

"Is that all I get?" she asked raising one eyebrow. He grinned and walked up to her and seized her waist. 

"Good morning, my lovely fiancé" he whispered into her neck. His sweet breath brushing against her skin. His hand went up her spine and she leaned into his touch.

"That's more like it..." she muttered. Then their lips met. 

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked as their lips parted. 

"how about we get moving and start to plan our wedding" he suggested. She tilted her head sideways. She remembered him saying that it was boring to plan a wedding and that he'd leave it to her and her mother. Then she grinned as the real cause of him saying that occured to her.

"Is it so much better?" she asked. 

"What?" he asked desperatly trying to look inocent.

"After we bond our minds; is it so much better?" He grinned too.

"Suppose I can't hide anything from you, can I?" She chuckled and shook her head.

"Then let's get going..." she said.

months later

He stood there in his black suit with the red bow tie matching the red rose on his lapel. He was nervous. Funny, how he would be eager to face demons, gods and aliens but his legs turned to jelly at the thought of standing in a human church waiting for her. 

Rose stood infront of the doors to the church. The dress was inspired by Gallifrayen fashion but changed enough to be modern in a human way. Her dress was an ivory and oyster silk organza A-line gown with a strapless sweetheart neckline and ruched natural waist bodice and jeweled petal detail. Jeweled fabric petals flow from the bodice into skirt. It was just beautiful. Her mother had said it looked as if she was flying. She slmiled as she remembered the bewitched look on Mickey's face - she figured that he still fancied her a little though he had moved on and was with Martha who travelled with them few times. It was the Doctor's way of saying thank you for Martha had saved his life on the moon. She met Mickey when they brought her back to earth and they fell for each other. Then the doors opened and she started to walk - on the arm of her mother due to the fact that they had to leave her father behind in the parallel world. She looked up and saw the look of complete happiness, love, devotion and desire on the Doctor's face. 

He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. The dress was flowing around her perfect body like a cascade made of silk and diamonds. She looked like she was floating over the petal-decked aisle. He didn't notice anything around her. All he could see was her beauty. The marvelous dress, her perfect hair and her sparkling eyes. He just wanted to touch her. Finally she had reached the altar and Jackie placed her hand in his. He beamed as he felt her soft, warm skin.

The priest said the well-known words - at least they were well-known to everyone except the Doctor.

"I do." she said and his smile became even wider.

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest said and the Doctor bend down capturing her in a slow but passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms - still holding the bouquet - around his neck. Then she suddenly remembered that they were not alone and pulled back. He pulled her to his body wrapping one arm around her waist.

"You're mine." he whispered into her hair. She smiled. Then she was hugged by everyone in the church but could only focus on the Doctor's hand in hers.

Hours later they were on their way to the TARDIS. 

"Why did you park her so far away from the restaurant. My feet hurt." he laughed.

"You were the one who kept on dragging me to the dance floor." She punched his arm. He laughed again and scooped her up.

"Hey!" she exclaimed suprised. "It's only the doorstep!"

"I can't let you suffer pain on our wedding day and we''re almost there." He could already see the lovely blue of his time and spaceship. She rested her head on his chest breathing him in. She closed her eyes. She only opened them when she noticed a change in the lights. They were in the control room. 

"You can put me down now..." She said but he silenced her by pressing his lips onto hers. Her grip around his neck tightened. He let her down slowly never breaking up the kiss. She was almost as tall as he was with those ridiculously high shoes. He was amazed by how graceful she moved wearing them. As they had to breathe her ran over her side and then bend down further to kiss her neck. 

"Will you marry me again today?" He asked and she chuckled.

"I'd love to." he scooped her up again and carried her to their room. he put her down. 

"Do you want to put on a more... comforable dress?" He asked looking down on her gown. She nodded and he kissed her again and unzipped her dress. She slipped out of her shoes and he had to surpress a laughter as they broke apart due to her suddenly being so far away. She noticed and punched his arm.

"Shut up." she muttered as she slid the dress down and stepped out of it. He was overwhelmed by her beauty. She blushed as she noticed his gaze. 

"Or maybe you just stay like this..." he muttered. She laughed. 

"As if you could hold back long enough." she said. 

"good point." he said grinning. She laughed again and walked to the drawer and pulled out shorts and a tee. As she turned back he had taken off his suit jacket and tie and sat on the bed. She smiled and sat down on his lap. He grinned and seized her waist pulling her closer. She kissed him. 

"I will never let you go." she said as they parted. He smiled.

"I wasn't planning to leave." He said and then cupped her face fingertips on her temples. "Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded. He concentrated and opened the barriers of her mind. A wave of her emotions hit him; Mostly love and happiness but she was also curious and excited. He opened his mind and focused on his emotions forcing down the painful memory of when he bonded his mind with his former wife. She looked worried. 

"Does it hurt that much?" She asked. He just nodded. He swallowed the lump that began to fom in his throat.

"Our bond is still weak. We only feel what the other feels. When it get stronger we will be able to exchange thoughts and pictures - I will show you Gallifrey" she felt new pain and guilt but also happiness and a secure feeling like being at home on christmas eve in your warm bed finally sleeping after a long exhausting but beautiful day. "Then the distance over which we can reach each other will get wider. You can also hide thoughts of feelings if there are any..." he explained.

"I'm all yours. There's nothing I would hide" As she said that she felt a new wave of his desire and love so strong she just couldn't hold back. Her tongue darted into his mouth and he moaned. He felt her desire as well. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down his shoulders. They broke apart and he discarded off his shirt. Driven by the force of the dubbled emotions their kisses and touch was more passionate and tender than ever before. Their clothes piled up next to the bed. He pinned her down to the bed placing kisses on every part of her skin he could find. His greedy hands ran over her sides down to her thighs. Her fingers ran through his thick hair down his cheeks over the soft stubble she had asked him to keep for their wedding. I wonder how this feels on more sensitive parts of my skin. He looked up.

"Rose... you just send me a thought! You shouldn't be able to do that... our bond is only minutes old." he said.

"So if you heard that thought why are you still talking?" she asked grinning. He chuckled and crawled down her body kissing her inner thighs. She shivered under his touch and her head tilted back. The stubble was feeling wonderful. He kissed his way higher just to stop a few inches way from her slit. He switched to her other thigh and stopped again inches away from her slit. She moaned in frustration as his lips let go off her skin. She still flet them on her thigh as he licked along her stomach going up her body. He sucked on her reast and she arched her hips into his painfully hard cock. Rose, I love the taste of your skin his voice said in her mind. Her desire rose even higher. He groaned and the vibration on her hard nipple almost sent her over the edge right then. I can't last any longer. I need you inside me, NOW. she cried out in his mind. He let go off her breast and crawled up caturing her in a passionate kiss as her thrust inside her. God, Doctor. More. she said in his mind while her tongue still explored his mouth. His rhythm got faster and she moved her hips according to it trying to get as much of him inside her as possible. She moaned with every new thrust. more she demanded. He thrusted deeper and harder. She came hard losing total control of every muscle in ehr body. Not only feeling her own orgasm but also his. The force of all those feelings overwhelmed her and sent her over the egde again. Did you just had two orgasms at once? He asked rolling off her. 

"Yes." she said completly exhausted. He laughed. "You were right. It was much better." He grabbed her hand and pulled the covers over them.

"Doctor?" she asked, her eyes already closed. 

"What is it, my beautiful wife?" this word. wife. She never thought it could sound that beautiful. 

"I don't like waking up alone... can you promise me that you'll always be here when I wake up?" she asked, not daring to look into his eyes.

"Rose, look at me." she slowly opened her eyes and looked up meeting his gaze. His eyes were warm and bright. "I promise that you will always wake up hearing my heartbeats, feeling the warmth of my body next to yours and the first thing you'll feel will be my touch. Every morning for the rest of eternity I will be with you." He vowed and she smiled. His hands drew lazy patterns on her back and her arms as he started to hum her lullaby. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

When she woke up he had kept his promise. She was lying on his chest his arms around her waist. good morning, love. his voice said in her head.

"Have you got any idea why we are able to do that?" she asked. He smiled.

"I thought maybe because our feelings are so strong... or maybe just because a human mind is so much easier to open than a time lord mind. She propped herself up to look at him, offering him a marvelous view of her body. He grew hard against her and would have blushed if his blood hadn't gathered at another part of his body. This is all you need to get that hard? she asked and couldn't surpress a gigle.  
"Obviously..." he was muted by one of her hands gliding over his hard length. I like where this is going...  
~  
They were both out of breath again but this time he remained inside her.  
"How are we ever gonna stop?" she asked and ran a hand through his hair down his spine all the way down to his bum.  
"I honestly have no idea..." he said and laughed, spinning them around into a more comfortable position. I love it when you stay inside me... it was merely a whisper inside his head and she blushed. I love it, too. he said. They just stayed like that for a few minutes catching their breaths. One of her hands fondling the sparse hair on his chest, the other entwined with his.  
"What about honeymoon?" he asked.  
"I don't know... but I'd love some time out from running." He laughed. The movement of his body creating friction on just the right parts of her body to end their talk.  
~  
"We really can't stop" he said his chest rising and falling rapidly over his still racing hearts. he turned his head and looked at her. She smiled.  
"this is even more exhausting than running..." he laughed.  
"I feel empty..." she joined his laughters. She turned and ran a hand over his chest. "I think we have to get up... because seriously, Rose, no matter how much I want to go on I think I just can't." She was slowly beginning to breathe normally.  
"Yeah...me neither." She got up and trembled sideways just to find herself in his arms.  
"Everything alright?" he asked eyebrows drawn together in worry.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little... well I don't know. I'm fine." She smiled and straightened up again, leaving for the bathroom. He followed her worried that she'd fall again.  
_____  
After they showered and dressed they went to the control room. 

"I'm really hungry..." she said. "Take me to the planet with the most delicious food you can thik of" He laughed and started to pull all kinds of levers and push buttons. The TARDIS rumbled a bit and then stood still. "So where and when are we?" she asked.

"We're on Epistula. About half a billion years in your past. One of the great civilizations. You will probably be the only human to ever wander these grounds for when humans are ready to spread out into the universe this planet will be long gone. Destroyed by it's beautiful violet sun." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the TARDIS doors. They stepped outside and her jaw dropped. 

"this is 500 million BC?!" she shrieked looking up at the skyscrapers, spaceships and giant screens. 

"Oh my beautiful Rose, humans are millions of years behind. Even this planet isn't as developed as others in this time..." She felt his pain and turned around. e forced a smile and send her a picture of his home planet. The red grass, the orange sky and the marvelous twin suns. The cytadell of the time lords. A whole people in one city. 

"That's beautiful..." she said trying to remember every single detail. 

"That's about two hundred years after the birth of the universe. We were the first species to ever wander this universe. We watch over the worlds never interferring with what should be happening. Over the years - one billion years of time lord history - we grew hungry for power. We were the eldest and the others should respect us. We started wars and couldn't control them. We locked our terrible achievements away from the universe never to escape." His eyes darkened. "And we failed. We failed the only task given to us by reality itself. Instead of rescueng peoples we comitted genocide. Instead of silently watching we were noisy and wanted to be heard. I saw what we created. They created hell on that wonderful planet I showed you. I choose to eradicate them to save the universe from what else they could created. Things worse than hell. Noone could have survived that war. I used the moment. A weapon created by the leaders of our society. I used it and destroyed Gallifrey, the Time Lords and the Daleks. But that was not the only choice I made back then. I also choose to remember them as the silent watchers worthy of their powers they were before they started to want to be gods. I choose to remember the times before the war." He looked awa over her head. Her hands framed his cheeks.

"I understand. I know what you feel and I understand. You're disappointed in your people that they had to seize their power. You curse their greed and you wish you'd never had to stop them. You hate yourself for blaming them making you a murderer. But you're not a murderer. You're a savior. Maybe not of your own people but of the rest of the universe! Of humans. Of me. Just because you stopped that war, I could live." she smiled as he looked at her and wiped a tear from his cheek. "Don't cry, love. You did the right thing. I wish I could've told you earlier and I also wish that you didn't have to." her stomach rumbled. "Now let us eat something." She entwined her fingers with his and he guided her to a lovely restaurant.

After they paid they took a walk around in the city.

"It's beautiful here." she said. "So bright and the light is just mrvelous" she said blinking at the violet sun. He loved how her hair was shining in the sunlight; it remembered him of that time they were on the violet moon. Suddenly she yawned. He laughed.

"We got up about three hours ago!" He said still laughing.

"Oh and what about the hours before that?!" She said and her toughts got lost in wonderful memories of the morning. How they fell of the bed not noticing anything around them, how he fucked her against the wall, how he wanted more and more, never getting enough until she literally couldn't even walk anymore. 

"Rose...could you stop thinking such things in public?" He asked trying to find anything to cover the bulge in his trousers.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." she blushed.

"Hey, I'm not complaining... It's just not a good place for that." They were now almost running towards the TARDIS. As soon as the doors shut behind them he captured her in a passionate kiss, their tongues entwining. She pushed him slighly away.

"Doctor... I'm tired..." she said. He pouted slightly. "Believe me I want to but I'm just so exhausted... how can you even be that hard?!" she asked as he grinded against her. He laughed.

"I don't know... your just too perfect in everything you do." She smiled and grabbed his hand dragging him to their bedroom.

They travelled from planet to planet always just staying a day. He wante to show her the beauty of the universe. They just saw misery when they were on adventures and he wanted to show her that the universe was more than that. Their wedding was about a week ago when he flew them to a planet on the edge of the universe. It was hardly populated but something didn't feel right. There was too much dust in the air... the sun was not bright enough. He looked around moving Rose behind his back. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. His eyes widened as he looked at the results of his life signal scan. 

Rose felt his fear, surprise and anger. 

"Doctor... what's wrong?" She asked. He spun around and grabbed her shoulders.

"Okay, listen. This is improtant. Don't use our bond; don't send me thoughts our pictures and try to seal you mind. We are on Delta. The planet closest to the edge of the explored universe. Time Lords haven't been here for hundreds of years and apparently that was a mistake. I scanned for live forms and - " He was stopped by amphoric voices screaming 'EXTERMINATE'

He turned around to face the Daleks.

"Doctor! You will be exterminated!" one of them said. He let go off Rose's hand and stepped forward. 

"What are you doing here?! Daleks never had colonies on dust planets like this!" He said. 

"We escaped from the war before the time lock was created. We hid from time at the end of the universe" it explained

"How many are you? And why are you still hiding?" He asked. DOCTOR!! Rose screamed in his mind and he spun around just to see her being teleported up to a Dalekian ship. 

"BRING HER BACK, NOW!" He shouted whirling around facing the Daleks. "Please, I'll do anything; just bring her back." 

"You will be taken hostage to our leader." The Dalek said.

"I will follow you, if you let her go!" He answered.

"The girl will be exterminated." his hearts sank.

"Why?!" He shouted desperately trying to think of a way to save her.

"We hid but we saw. We watched our brothers and the girl killed our emperor." THere was no way of convincing them into letting her go. In their eyes it was just to kill Rose for the things she did after she had looked into the heart of the TARDIS. But how coudl he save her? What could he do?

"Where is your leader? Is he on the same ship as Rose is now?" He asked. They didn't react. "Tell me!" He shouted.

"You will be taken to our leader." The Doctor and the group of Daleks were teleported onto a ship. He looked around. There were about twenty Daleks. He looked around. And there she was guarded by two Daleks. She was crying her face buried in her hands not noticing him. He hurried over to her and pressed her to his chest. It's gonna be alright... I'm here.

"What do you want from us?!" He shouted at the leader of the small group.

"You will be exterminated! It will be my honour to exterminate the last Time Lord. I will be the hero of my race!" 

"Your race is dead! I killed them; all of them" 

"They will be avenged!" The leader screamed.

"Then go ahead! Kill me! I've lived too long; I've seen too much. Kill me!" He shouted. Doctor... she whispered in his mind what are you doing.

"A psycic link?!" the Dalek leader asked.

"Yes. I have bonded my mind with hers a week ago. She is my wife and I will not let you harm her. I'd rather die than see her hurt!" he said.

"A week... it's already been a week?" Rose asked looking up worried, counting the days.

"Yes, we married eight days ago..." He said. "Why is it so important-" he couldN't speak further.

"So shall we kill you first and you let her suffer the incredible pain of breaking a psycic bond our she dies first and you will first suffer and then we kill you again and again letting you suffer regeneration until you beg to die." the leader said.

"You're mad. You're all mad. You are so disgusted by yourself for running away that you lost your mind... Why do I always meet mad Daleks?! Your consciens is not gonna be cleared by killing me; no matter how many times!" He said. 

"Doctor..." that was Rose's voice. He looked down. She was worried but there was something in her emotions he didn't understand.

What is it? He asked. 

"We married eight days ago..." she said. She sounded as if that was enough for him to understand what was wrong. He didn't.

"And..." he asked.

"Didn't you notice anything..." she began. He shook his head. "I'm constantly exhausted, I get hungry every time I smell anything that only reminds me of food, I'm dizzy almost every morning... and that time on that yellow planet when I vomited the whole morning..." 

"Rose, I still don't understand." he said. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Doctor you're a genius but sometimes... I'm late." she said. "I've never been late before; in my life." She said and the scales fell from his eyes. The only thing he was able to do before the feelings overwhelmed him was shut his mind from her. He was happy and hopeful but also worried and scared. He was angry with himself that they hadn't been more careful... how many times had he slept with her woithout prevention. It was a miracle it hadn't happened before... would she survive a pregnancy with a Gallifreyan child? What would the child even be? He couldn't lose her... he wouldn't survive it... again he put her in life threatening danger. He felt a tear roll over his cheek and wiped it away quickly, pulling himself together and remeberring the Daleks around them. He straightened up and took a deep breath.

"In the name of Gallifrey and the Shadow proclamation, I command you: Let us go! Even Daleks have honour and it's against the honour of all warriors to kill a pregnant woman. Now let us go!" he shouted.

"I see. We don't need to kill you! You are capable of destroying yourself!" They teleported them back down on the dusty planet. The Doctor didn't say anything his mind still shut. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what did they mean?" She asked. He ignored her question.

"Don't move" he said every emotion wiped from his voice. He scanned her and waited a few minutes both of them silent until the monitor showed the results. pregnant. Life form: Gallifreyan. He rested his hands on the console and his head tilted forward against the monitor. 

"Doctor? What did they mean by-" he interrupted her

"by me being capable of destroying myself?!" He asked his voice slowly growing louder. "This." He pointed at the monitor. "They scanned you. They saw it was a gallifreyan child. They knew."

"Why would a child destroy you?" He asked. 

"It will not destroy me. It will destroy you. There is a reasion time lords didn't mate with other species. We can't because no other species would survive a gallifreyan pregnancy. Especially not humans. You would almost lose your mind because of ll the hormones your body isn't used to. The child would take away every energy you have. You couldn't even walk. You would nearly die by only getting up" his voice faded away but he swallowed the lump forming in his throat and continued. "You would have to have a c-section and you wouldn't recover from that surgery. It would kill you and I could do nothing about it. " His eyes filled with tears and he leaned his head against the monitor again. Then he felt her hand on his and he looked up. She smiled.

"It'll be okay...you will have a part of me..." he put a finger on her lips.

"Don't. Don't talk like that. Rose, I will do anything to sae you from this. I will do anything to get that baby out of you before it kills you." she took a few steps back and placed a hand on her stomach.

"No." she said. "No, you won't. I will have this baby because it's yours. I will not let you do this. I want this baby." 

"Rose...please. It's impossible for you to survive it! I couldn't live with myself"

"And you think I could live with myself if I just killed this child, our child? You think I could even look at you, if you take that away from me?" she shouted and left the console room. 

"Rose..." she ignored him. He collapsed on the ground his head on his knees. What should he do? If he let her carry this child she'd die but was her life worth him loosing her love, her faith. Yes. Her life was worth more than this universe. Her life was everything he had. He had to protect it; no matter the cost. He promised Jackie he'd always bring her back save. His head tilted back now leaning against the console. He carefully thought trough what he was about to do and then got up flying the TARDIS to earth - 30th century. The advanced medicine would be abe to perform an abortion on a gallifreyan baby. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rose shouted coming back to the console room. She must have felt the TARDIS moving. He didn't answer. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she repeated. He looked at her, tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said and in one fast movement her hugged her and injected serum into her neck. "I'm going to save you... your life is all I have." He said and she passed out. He carefully let go off her. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He knew this would be the last time she was in the TARDIS. She would never forgive him for this but what else should he do? He couldn't let her die... and there was no chance of her surviving this pregnancy. 

As they arrived her carried her to a hospital and showed them his psycic paper - god knows what was written there. They put her onto a bed and hurried of into surgery. He followed them and watched the surgery. 

After the surgery - which was surprisingly easy - they brought her to waking station but he told them to just heal the stiches and not wake her up. It was amazng how advanced their medicine was. He was sure she'd be fascinated. He stiches healed in minutes. He brought her back to the TARDIS and flew them to the Powell Estate. Again he was crying. How should he tell JAckie about that? 

"I'm so sorry." He whispered and then carried her up the staircase. Jackie was shocked as she opened the door.

"What happened?!" she shrieked.

"She's just sleeping... she'll be alright but she probably doesn't want to see me; never again." Jackie looked confused.

"Okay, what have you done?" She asked.

"This is a long story... can I come in?" He asked. Jackie nodded. They sat down on the kitched table after he had put her to sleep in her old bed.

"Okay, we were on many different planets and the last planet we visited was Delta. Far away at the edge of the known universe... and there were Daleks and they threatened to kill us. I said tha I wouldn't let her get killed after just one week of marriage. She didn't notice our wedding was already one week ago so she didn't bother that she hadn't got her... period." Jackie gasped.

"No..." she said. He nodded.

"BUt there is. More when we were back in the TARDIS... I scanned her and she was right. She was pregnant and the child was gallifreyan... but a gallifreyan pregnancy would kill her... it would kill any human. She wouldn't listen she was willing to die for the sake of my child." 

"You promised..." Jackie started.

"I promised to protect her life under any cost and I did. I sedated her and took her to a 30th century hospital..." tears started rolling down his cheeks again "And they performed and abortion... then I cane back here." He buried his face in his hands.

"You protected my child..."

"And I killed mine." He said coldy - his voice still shaken from the tears. "I don't regret saving her; I never would but I did kill my child. I'll leave before she wakes up-" Jackie shook her head.

"Don't... I'm sure you can at least try to talk to her." she said. Right as she said that they heard Rose getting up. He got up. 

"You!" she shouted. "Who do you think you are?!" She grabbed his lapels. But instead of shouting at him she started to sob. "Why did you do that?!" She leaned against his chest her sobs growing more desperate one of her hands moving down to her stomach.

"I'm so sorry... I had to save you live. I couldn't've let you die. I couldn't have watched you die." he said wrapping his arms around her. "the rest of eternity, remember?" He asked resting his chin oh the top of her head. They stood in the kitchen like this for about half an hour her sobs getting quieter until she was just silently cring into his chest. Her hand remaining on her stomach. He thought she'd throw him out the moment she saw him. She cleared her throat and stragthened up.

"Go." she said. His hearts sank. "Doctor, I love you and I will always love you; don't ever doubt that. I'm grateful for you saving my life again but I hate how you did it and I just can't look at you right now. It hurts too much... I need time." She said; those words again I need time like when he proposed. How much? he asked in her mind nnot capable of finding his voice.

"I'll call you." he shook his head slowly. 

"Please..." he began. 

"I'll call you." she repeated. The tone of her voice making clear that she wouldn't change her mind.

\----

The first few weeks he orbitted a sun, never leaving the captain's seat. He never took his eyes of the mobile phone he had got from Martha in case she needed him. After he was able to at least temporary surpress his feelings he went whereever the TARDIS sent him; where he was needed. 

He spent months saving planets he didn't care about; people he didn't want to know. It was getting harder to walk out the TARDIS,to smile when he saved a planet or even galaxies with every day he didn't see her. He was far away from earth, too far for their still young bond to connect them. He felt horribly alone. More than just once in a minute his hand would wander to his chest pocket where he always carried the phone.

He was in the TARDIS when it rang. He answered at once not even bothering to look at the display.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Doctor?" he sighed as he heard Martha's voice. "Doctor, we need your help." She was working for UNIT together with Mickey. 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We don't know... it's a strange alien signal and I just can't figure out what it is... I'm sure you'd do better! I'm in London." she explained "14th September 2009." she added. 

"Stay on the phone. I'll link the TARDIS onto your signal." He said and connected the phone to the control panel.

Seconds later he materiazied in Martha's office in the UNIT building in London.

"Hello, Martha" he said forcing a smile. He feare she'd ask for Rose but she didn't. He figured Mickey must have heard what happened and told her.

"I'm sorry about... Rose...and your child" she said slightly feeling uncomfortable. 

"I'm alright." He said. They both knew he was lying ad she decided to not mention Rose anymore. She saw only the sound of her name hurt him. "Well then... the aliien signal" He reminded her after a few moments if awkward silence. She nodded and guided him to a room full of computers. He looked at the big screen on the wall opposite to them. They were still trying to track the signal. He walked over to a deserted computer and adjusted the tracking settings. 

"That's not a signal like from a spaceship or something like that. That's a live signal... but it's strange... it's..." He didn't find the right word. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the monitor. "I'm changing the wavelength so we can see it properly-" he stopped as the signal got clearer. How could that be?! This was impossible.

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha asked. "We haven't picked that signal up, yet. It's not in our index." 

"Of course it isn't. This signal is not meant to be picked up. Usually it's guarded by technology sealing it from the rest of the universe, never to be seen or heard. A silent watcher. But this one's unprotected..." He muttered "But how can it even exist?!" 

"Doctor, I have no idea what your talking about..." she said. He grabbed her shoulders. "Track the signal. Call me as soon as you have."

He said and ran back into her office into the TARDIS. The only thing he could think about was Rose safe inside the TARDIS. He materialized on the court he had been so many times and ran up the staircase. Jackie opened almost at once when he knocked.

"Doctor..." she whispered.

"Where is she... how is she?" he asked.

"She's in the living room. She hasn't talked much... she's not responding if I ask her something." His hearts sank but right now the only thing he wanted was her to be safe. 

"I'm sorry." He said as he hurried past her into the living room. Rose looked at him. The full power of their bond hit him. It had weakened due to their separation. "I'm sorry, Rose." He said and scooped her up. he tried to fight him off, tried to escape his firm grip. "Jackie. Into the TARDIS. There is an emergency. I need everyone I love safe and where I can protect you. I'll explain later." He hurried down the stairs.

"Let me down!" Rose screamed. "I don't want to see you!" 

"I know, love. I just need you safe! I need you where I can protect you. I need you alive. I just need to know you're okay." He said and finally reached the TARDIS.

"But I'm not! I'm not alright" she shouted as they were finally inside the control room. "Now let me down and never touch me again!" she was starting to sob. He let her down as Jackie entered the room and locked the door. His mobile rang. 

"Martha?" he asked. "Do you have the signal?"

"I'm not your human friend." the Doctor's eyes widened in surprise as he heard the voice answering him. 

"What have you done to her?!" He shouted into the small phone.

"Oh she is quite safe... well as long as you come here... with your TARDIS, oh and I've heard you're married." then the connection was broken up. The Doctor ran through his hair. 

"What is happening, Doctor?" Jackie asked. 

"It's hard to explain... I just... just trust me." He said. Jackie was fine with that and she was also pretty sure she wouldn't understand.

"How could I?" that was Rose. He whirled around. 

"Rose..." he started.

"How could I trust you after all you did? How could I trust you when you promised me everything and then just tricked me and took away my child! How could you hurt me like this and expect me to just forget it?!" 

"But I'm not!" He said and took a step towards her his fingertips almost brushing her cheek "I'm not expecting you to forget it... I expect to understand why I did it."

"You wanted to save me... but I didn't need to be saved." she said.

"I wanted to save you because you're the only reason I'm still alive. When we met first, I was lost and lonely. I killed my people and there was you and you were perfect. That innocent, brave, curious human. You made me better. You changed me. From a warrior into a savior. But no matter for what reason, I'm a murderer. I murdered as I faught in the war and I comitted genocide to my own race. I betrayed the name I chose when I was just a kid. The Doctor. More than a title; an oath. What happens to someone who breaks an oath he lived after for centuries. I nearly died killing all those people. You took guilt from me. . I'm selfish. I needed you to live to make sure I could go on; to make sure I hadn't had to feel that guilt again. It just grew... my guilt grew cause I killed again. I betrayed my name again and I lost the only thing keeping me alive... I lost your love." His voice was shaking and a tear rolled down his face "The only thing that kept me alive for all those months was the possibility of you calling. I hoped for this phone to ring every second and every second it didn't ring I was closer to death." He looked down. "I can't do this anymore. I can't wait any longer. Refuse to believe in me; refuse to love but know, Rose Tyler, that it will send me to my grave." Then he turned to the control panel, shuting his mind from her emotions and started to pull levers moving the TARDIS to the UNIT control centre. 

As they stood still again he turned to Jackie still standing at the doors of the TARDIS.

"Jackie. As soon as I leave this ship you lock the door and you let nobody except me and Martha in here. You got it?" Jackie nooded and he handed her the TARDIS key.

"Doctor?" she asked "What is happening?" 

"It's the Master. He is a time lord just like me... but he's not like me. He knows about you and Rose and he will do anything to bring back our race. This can never happen. The time lords can never return." he explained and with his hand on the doorknob he turned and looked at Rose.

"Rose..." she looked at him her eyes full of emotions he wanted so badly to feel but he was sure that he wouldn't be able to go out there if he felt them. "I need to know... will you ever forgive me, will you ever trust me again?" Her expression got more desperate trying to find words. His hearts sank. "Rose, do I have a reason to come back? I hate to do this to you... I don't want to hurt; I don't want to put that kind of pressure on you but if you think that there's a possibility no matter how small that you can forgive me tell me now..." she didn't answer. He opened his mind for a split second and felt all her pain and desperation. She tried so hard to forgive him; she didn't want him to die but there was always this one thought she reached. 

He killed your child. He took it away from you. 

"I see..." the Doctor said. "Goodbye, Rose." He said and left the TARDIS. 

The Master stood a few feet away from him.

"What took you so long?" He asked. 

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want Gallifrey back. Of course. I want my people back." He answered.

"I know but what do you want from me?!" the Doctor asked.

"I want you to tell me how you escaped the time lock?" 

"Why would I? Why would I help you to free them?" he asked.

"Because you swore. You swore to help people. You swore to make people better." The Doctor laughed darkly.

"But bringing them back wouldn't make anyone better." 

"It would make me better." The Master shouted.

"You haven't been there. You haven't seen the heart of the war. You haven't seen hell. I have and I decided on ending it! I decided that the honoour of the time lords was soiled enough. I decided to end the war and I made the time lords becoome guardians again. I became a guardian and I won't let you bring them back to ruin everything I've done, everything I've lost fighting for what's right, everything I won. I won't let you destroy my legacy." 

"Your legacy is built on treason and you talk about honour." The Master hissed "You disgust me."

"I may be a traitor... I betrayed my name, I know I did. I remember, I see it every second. I see what I did and the guilt is killing me." He looked at the TARDIS his thought trailing off to Rose. He lost her. It was worth than loosing her in battle... she was alive but she lost faith in him. 'He killed your child. He took it away from you.'

"Save them. Why suffer guilt when you could bring them back?" The Master asked.

"You don't understand, do you? I decided on killing them and it was the right decision" just as it was the right decision to save Rose's live "I killed them for the sake of the universe, to free it from a war that would have destroyed every single species and I would do it again." 

"Then why do you feel guilty?"

"Because I comitted genocide?! Seriously are you even listening to me?" He asked. "I'm the Doctor and I swore to always have mercy. I think I'm just too old to still have mercy... I've seen too much."

\-------------------------

Inside the TARDIS Rose had sunken into the the captain's chair recalling every moment she had lived through with the Doctor. How could she live on if he died? How could he live on while knowing that he wouldn't try everything to survive due to her not being sure about her feelings. How could she live in a world without her wonderful husband. husband. after all those months they had been separated she still thaught of him as her husband. Wouldn't you think different if you couldn't forgive him? Wouldn't you think of him as the man who hurt you and not as the man who promised to love you no matter what happens? For better or for worse? This is worse, stupid. She thought to herself. He saved your live. He promised to put your live first, to make it top priority. That's all he did; he kept his promise. He lost his child as well... he, too, suffered a loss that felt worse than dying... why are you punishing him for saving your life? He killed your child. He took it away from you. Why did her thoughts always reach this point? How many times had she tried to forgive him... how many times had she failed? How could she possibly forgive him? How could she stop mourning her lost child? All those happy days it could have lived. Together with its father... but it would have missed her. She knew excatly how hard it was to grow up with only one parent, how lonely you could feel. She never wanted anybody she loved to feel that pain but was not living at all better? It's over. You can't bring it back. Your child's gone. She stopped right there. She didn't want to think the next words. She wanted so badly to forgive him. He was still the love of her life... the only man she'd ever love. Her thoughts went back to the first time they kissed. It was after they had encountered the beast on Krop Tor. 

She was trying to tell him how she felt when she thought he was lost to the beast. She wanted to tell him how much she feared never seeing him again. She was stuttering and searching words and he just walked up to her bend down and kissed her. Slowly and careful, looking out for any sign of refusal but she just leaned into his touch, marvelling at the soft sensation of his smooth lips on hers. His arms found their way around her waist as he realized he wanted that kiss, too. He pulled her closer, his lips gettin more passionate and demanding. They broke apart to breathe. She looked into his eyes. They were twinkling with love and relief - she knew he was relief both to see her again and to finally having confessed his feelings to her and she knew he could see the same in her eyes. She opened her mouth to tell him just how much she felt when he stopped her with a brief kiss and bend down to her ear, whispering I know. then he kissed her neck.

She had been so happy just to touch him, to feel his strong arms around her waist, his muscular chest against her breasts. It had been the first time they had touched like that and she wanted them to touch like that again. She wanted to feel his strong arms to hold her and she wanted to feel his strong chest against hers. She wanted more of her lovely Doctor, more passionate kiss, more love-twinkling gaze, just more. She wanted everything, every day, everywhere. Then she realized that he was probably about to kill himself and sprinted towards the TARDIS door just to be stopped by the white wood. She forgot her mother had locked them in; she actually forgot her mother was there at all. She turned to face her, sitting in the floor of the control room.

"Give me the key." She said. Jackie looked up.

"I'm not gonna let you go out there!" she said.

"You have to! You heard him! He's probably about to sacrifice himself, not even knowing that I still love him, that I want more of his love... that I..." she stopped as she realized she still didn't really forgive him.

"I'm not gonna let you go out there!" Jackie repeated. Rose strode over to her extending her hand to her. 

"Give. Me. The. Key." 

_____

She tried to put all her emotions into her eyes. "Mum, if you don't and he dies I'm going to u,blame you and I will never speak to you again." This was more effective. She could see her mother's resistance fade. "Mum!" With that Jackie handed her the key and once more Rose sprinted to the not just wodden door. She pulled it open and almost ran into the Doctor who still hadn't moved from the spot. He turned as he noticed the movement behind him. 

"Rose..." he said as he realized what had happened.

"Oh, lovely, you must be the wife." The Master said but the Doctor ignored his words.

"What are you doing outside the TARDIS?" he asked.

"I had to tell you... I still love you..." she was interrupted by a surprised Master.

"Still?!" he exclaimed pretending to be worried but ignored him

"I can't... think of you dieing just because I couldn't forgive you... I want more. A week of marriage... that's not enough. I want eternity. My whole life with you." he beamed at her words. She wanted to be with him... but she still didn't say she'd forgive him.

"What should she forgive you for, Doctor? You failed to make her better, too?" He turned to the Master his eyes full of hate.

"Don't you dare. You are exactly the kind of people I want to protect the universe from! You are just like the rest of our kind! You seek for power; you want to be a god. You soil the once so shining name of Gallifrey." His voice grew louder with every word. Rose grabbed his hand. He looked at her. Her eyes were soft.

"He's a time lord." She said. "You're not alone!" Her thumb stroke the back of his hand. He smiled.

"He may be a time lord but he's not like me... he doesn't want to help the universe, he wants to rule it. We were not meant to do that. We were meant to wach it and we were meant to watch it with wisdom; that's why we are allowed to live this long, to know the horrors and the beauty of the universe, to know that we have to let some pain exist, to know how to keep the universe in its natural balance and how to eradicate those who'd threaten that balance. And if we would threaten that balance, noone could stop us." He smiled as he saw that she understood and turned his heat to look at the Master. "Noone except our own kind." He let go off her hand and stepped closer to the Master. "Now tell me. Where is Martha?" He asked. The Master grinned.

"Why should I tell you?" 

"Because if you don't I will not only keep you from bringing Gallifrey back but also make your life become hell." the Doctor's voice sent a shiver down Rose's spine. Everything inside her screamed to run from him. He sounded threatening and furious but he didn't raise his voice what just made it scarier. She was amazed by what kind of measures he took just to figure out the whereabouts of his friend and she asked herself what he looked like when he tried to get to her. She asked herself if he was more desperate or if he raised his voice.

"How could my life possibly become worse?" The Master asked "I'm alone. You know how bad that feels." 

The Doctor said something in a language she didn't understand and figured it was Gallifreyan. The Master answered in the same language but his voice sounded scared and she wanted to know what could be so bad that it made this Time Lord shiver by only mentioning it. 

The Doctor smiled and opened a door left to them, leading to a small cupboard. The Doctor freed Martha whose hand's had been tied up behind her back. 

"Rose!" Martha said as she spotted the blonde girl. Rose smiled. The Doctor had returned to her side facing the Master and again spoke to him in Gallifreyan then he handed him a watch. Rose and Martha recognized it at once. It looked just like the one the Doctor had used to make himself human as they were chased by the family of blood. She buried her face in the Doctor's shoulder as the Master captured his Time Lord mind in the small watch. She remembered the look of pain on the Doctor's face when he turned himself human and she remembered the urge to hold him until this look went away. 

She felt his arm around her shoulders and his lips on her hair. 'It's over' he said opening their bond again. I love you she answered I'm sorry you didn't know how much. He lifted her chin until she looked at him.

"I always knew." he said and kissed her. His lips slow and careful just like when he kissed her for the first time. This time the kiss stayed careful due to Martha in the room. As they parted he turned to her.

"I'm sorry I was too late." He said. Martha shook her head.

"I'm fine. I had worse days." They laughed.

"Say hello to Mickey." He said and then dragged Rose back into the TARDIS. As soon as the doors closed he kissed her again, his arms finding their way around her waist pulling her closer to him. His tongue ran along her bottom lip. 

"Is anybody gonna bring me home or do I have to walk?" Jackie asked. The Doctor had totally forgotten about her. He let go off Rose and smiled walking over to the control panel, pulling levers and pressing buttons. He flew the TARDIS back to the Powell Estate and they said goodbye to Jackie. He closed the door and pinned Rose between his chest and the white wood. His ellbows on each side of her head. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. She smiled.

"For better or for worse." she said and kissed him briefly.

"But you still don't forgive me." He said.

"Doctor..." she started. He lowered his eyes. "I will some day. I just have to grief. One of her hands wandered down to her completly flat stomach and some day when I've griefed enough, I'll forgive you but until that day I'll just love you. Don't doubt that. I always love you-" his lips on hers stopped her in mid-sentence. He couldn't hold back any longer. 

'That's enough for me.' He said in her mind and arched his hips into her. Her arms found their way around his neck and she wrapped her legs around his hips. His hands moved from the door down to her hips, steadying her against him as he arched into her again. 

"Bedroom." she whispered between wet kisses as she felt how hard he was against her. His hearts began to flutter. He had waited so long to touch her like this. A hand ran over her side as he spun them around and walked towards their room, one arm around her waist. He covered the soft skin of her neck with kisses and her eyes fluttered shut, her head tilitng forwards to rest on his shoulder. He opened the door to their bedroom. She breathed his intense scent in. It reminded her of rain on a hot summer's day, a little relief from the sun's heat. But there was something else... a scent she knew but couldn't figure our where from. 

Her thaughts were interrupted by his lips on hers. He had pinned her down onto the soft matress his weight caressing her in all the right places. He suddenly pulled back propping himself up on his ellbows, his head resting on the pillow next to her. She disentangled her legs from his waist and turned her head.

"Doctor?" She was confused. She felt his Angst. But why was he scared? He didn't answer. She kissed his cheek. I'm scared. He thought.

"I know... but why?" She asked. His shoulders were slightly shaking. "Are you crying?" She asked. He didn't answer. "Doctor, tell me, I want to help you." He looked up. 

"I don't want to..." his voice broke in mid sentence and he felt her confusion grow. Tell me she pleaded in his mind. "I don't want to" he started again. "to..." he avoided her eyes as he spoke further. "sleep with you." He felt how much those little words hurt her and he felt her confusion. "Not like that... you know I love you... you know I would nearly give anything to be inside your perfect body... but I'm scared of..." He stopped. 

"You're scared of me getting pregnant again." She completed his sentence.

"How could I not be? I nearly lost you... I can't risk that." He rolled of her and fell onto his back, resting his arm on his face. She sat up.

"Doctor." he didn' react. "Doctor, look at me." He still didn't move his arm. "Do you know why it's so hard for me to forgive you?" She asked. She noticed his arm moving a bit. "Not because you took our child from me... but because you ambushed me. You didn't even try to change my mind. I trusted you. I trusted you to always do the right thing but you know what it was not right to betray me, to sedate me against my will, to bring me to that hospital and take child, without me even noticing. That was not right."

"I know." He sat up too. Their faces only inches away from each other. "I know it was not right. I know I should've talked to you... but what if I couldn't change your mind? What if I had to watch you die faster?"

"Faster?" She repeated.

"That's all I do... I watch you die. Every second I'm with you you're a second closer to your death. You still have decades to live... how could I take them away by letting you give birth to my child and reducing your live to nine months? How could I take those precious years? And how could I live with you volunteering to sacrifice yourself for me not being alone?" He asked. She leaned her forehead against his.

"Why haven't you told me before?" she asked. 

"Because it would concern you... and you already worry enough about me." 

"I worry because I care. I care about everything you feel, about everything you say, think or do. I want to know everything and I don't care if it'd concern me. I felt how it was to not have you in my mind, I thought you lost for what felt like eternity and I don't want to feel that ever again. I want you to live and I want you to spend your life at my side, holding my hand." One of his hands moved to her face, stroking her smooth cheek. Then he lifted her jaw to kiss her. Greedy hands went over his body beginning to unbutton his suit jacket and shirt. He pulled back again.

"Rose, I..." she saw the chaos in his mind and smiled.

"I worry, too, but if I was completly honest I'd have to say that I hope to get pregnant..." His eyes widened. "I want... to be a mother." Her eyes watered up.

"If you stay with me, you'll never be a mother." He said desperatly trying to force all the emotions out of his voice. She laid down on the soft bed and sighed. "You still want to stay wit me?" He asked fearing her answer.

"I already told you. I will always love you and I don't want to be without you for a single second, if that means I don't get to be a mother, I'm fine with it. Being with you is more than enough." He smiled and laid down next to her but she felt that his content wbout her love was not the only thing he felt... he also felt guilty for keepng her from being a mother.  
"You don't have to feel guilty..." she began. He looked at her in disbelief.

"I literally killed our baby." He said. "How am I supposed to not feel guilty about that? One more Time Lord doesn't matter? Just another one I killed? just one in a million? Of all things I did, this was the worst. I have never felt so much guilt before."

"I didn't mean it like that... you should feel guilty for... but shouldn't feel guilty about me deciding that you are more important than having kids... cause that's exactly what you did when you took our child." She said.

They just laid there holding hands and being glad to be together until they both fell asleep, still fully dressed.

\---------

63 years later

The Doctor sat at Rose's bedside... he hadn't aged a day. Though his eyes had gotten older. There was less pain in them, less guilt. A single tear ran down his cheek.

"Hey... don't cry" Rose said. Her voice was shaky. They both felt this was the end; the end of her long life. She was 87. 

"How can I not cry?" He asked and hand running through her once so golden hair. "You're still so beautiful." She smiled.

"Doctor, I love you and I want to thank you for my wonderful life." His hand found hers.

"I once promised your mother... just about a day before I asked you to marry me... that I'd be the last one you'd ever see... and that I would smile, but don't think I can. I don't feel like I'm ever going to smile again. How could I smile at a world without my lovely Rose?" He looked down on their hands. Her skin was wrinkled but still smooth. 

"You have to promise me; you have to promise that you'll be happy again. I don't ask you to forget me or to fall in love again; I just ask you to not be lonely forever; find a new companion... make someone else have a wonderful life." 

"I'll never be lonely... I'll be sad; I'll miss you but if I should ever be lonely, I'll remember; I'll wrap myself up in wonderful memories of you saying that you love me, of you kissing me, of you touching me. I'll rember every second we spent together and I'll be okay." She smiled.

"Do you think you'll fall in love again?" She asked. It felt surreal to ask someone you were married to for over 60 years if he'd love again... another woman, a part of her head revolted against the thaught, wanted him to say no and that he would always just love her but there was also the part that wanted him to be happy and find love again.

"I don't know... I thought I'd never fall in love again when I lost my previous wife... but there's one thing I know... I'll never love anyone as much as I love you and I will always love you with both my hearts. " He bent down and whispered something into her ear. His name.

And his name was the last word Rose Tyler ever heard. The Doctor's sad smile and a tear on his cheek was the last thing she'd ever see.


End file.
